


A Very Patient Man

by SueMarie333



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: #LucaBeth #TeamLucas #Hearties, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueMarie333/pseuds/SueMarie333
Summary: A Lucas and Elizabeth Romance- I do not own rights to these characters- cross-posted
Relationships: Elizabeth Thornton and Lucas Bouchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elizabeth writing in her journal-

'Little Jack is growing so quickly I hesitate to call him little anymore. My love for him grows stronger every day, much like it did with his father. I often wonder where life will lead him as he grows, but for now he remains my little boy.

Life in Hope Valley has been steadily moving the last few months. Each day ends and another begins, slowly blending one into another. I spend my days at school and my evenings writing. My book is almost finished and ready for the publisher. It seems to be keeping me very busy these days. Well, that and my sweet little man, of course.

Everything changed a few months ago. My reaction to Nathan being alive after a prisoner transfer went wrong, has caused some unforeseen circumstances to occur. While I used to have two men showing me attention, I now have none.

And I'm not sure how I am feeling about that….'

At the knock on the door, Elizabeth lay her pen down and stood up. She glanced over at Jack playing with some blocks on the floor and smiled. Laura stood on the front stoop and said good morning when Elizabeth opened the door. "Were you able to finish the book last night?" she asked hopefully. "Not just yet," Elizabeth replied as she grabbed her coat. She walked back to Jack and leaned down to kiss his head. "I'll be back soon, sweet boy," she said as she walked to the door. "Bye Laura, I'll see you after school," Elizabeth said as she waved at Jack and closed the door.

Elizabeth walked down the street and headed toward the cafe. She glanced over at the saloon with a slight frown, thinking of how things had been with Lucas and her. She mentally shook her head as she saw Rosemary hurrying towards her, all in a tizzy.

"Elizabeth!" Rosemary said, her excitement apparent in her voice, and her hand motions, "have you heard the news?"

"What's going on, Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked, her curiosity peaked.

"It's Fiona," Rosemary exclaimed, "she has decided to open a hair salon! Isn't that fantastic? Ooo, I've got to run, dinner later?" Rosemary asked as she was walking away, not giving Elizabeth the chance to respond. Elizabeth stood there with her mouth open about to speak, then giggled as her friend departed and began walking in the direction of the cafe. Rosemary always seemed to be in a hurry, no matter what was going on.

Elizabeth thought of Fiona as she went. After Fiona was fired from her job, she had begun working with Rosemary at the dress shop. She had really advanced the fashion in Hope Valley with her modern designs. It was only fitting that she would start a salon. Now maybe I can figure out something new to do with my hair, Elizabeth thought as she smiled, happy for her friend.

"It's good to see you smile, I haven't seen that in some time," Henry said as he stepped into the street toward her. "Hi Henry, it's good to see you. Rosemary just told me Fiona is opening a hair salon and I'm very happy for her." "Well, that's nice to hear. Hope Valley is moving right up in the world," Henry said with a smile, "I just need to figure out where my place is these days." Elizabeth reached out and touched Henry's arm. "You will, Henry. You belong here, Hope Valley is your home and we need you." "Well, I don't feel very needed these days. But I do feel rested. Lucas taking over the petroleum business may have been the best thing that ever happened to me," he said. "Have you two made up then?" Elizabeth asked. "I wouldn't say 'made up'. We are cordial these days. He stays pretty busy running two businesses, so we don't get much time to talk," Henry said with a sigh. Elizabeth knew that feeling. Her face turned serious as they discussed Lucas. "Hopefully you can both put it behind you and move forward. I'll talk to you later Henry, take care," Elizabeth said as she began walking away. Henry waved and continued on his way.

Elizabeth walked into the cafe and sat down. Clara came up and poured her a cup of coffee. They chatted for a moment and Clara walked away to help another customer. Some mornings before school, Elizabeth would have Laura come a bit early so she could sit at the cafe and think. She had a lot to think about these days.

Elizabeth sat there staring at the cup, remembering when Lucas would bring her coffee while she was working in the library. Dear, sweet Lucas. Always thinking of her best interests. He had been her champion through this whole book-writing process. He was her encourager. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't have gotten this book deal. They really only saw each other in passing these days, since he had taken over the petroleum company. He hadn't been to the library in ages. He would nod when they passed each other in the street, but something had definitely changed. She sighed as she thought about how much she missed his company.

And then there was Nathan. Elizabeth would never forget how she felt that day she thought he had died. The prisoner exchange had gone terribly wrong- the man's sister had tried to break him out, ending up with the death of another Mountie. Elizabeth had turned around in shock, standing in the street, believing Nathan dead. Then she saw him walking towards her and only did what came natural- she ran and hugged him. She was so happy to see he hadn't been killed. She had had plenty of time to evaluate that hug over the last few months, as she would lay in bed at night. But she still wasn't certain of her feelings in the matter. She knew part of that hug was just relief that Nathan was alive, but was there more to it than that? All of her self-reflection had not given her an answer. She had been so busy, writing, re-writing, and proof-reading in the last few months, but now she was almost finished. Two more days, at the most, before she could send it to the publisher. She was ready to have some extra time on her hands, but what was she going to do with it? Nathan had pulled back- obviously avoiding her- and Lucas was so busy, Elizabeth now wondered if she had misread the signs that she believed so clear only a few months ago. Were either of them even interested in courting her? Lucas had been so attentive for so long- and they did have that romantic 'date' in the library. She admitted to herself she was drawn to him and had been for a long time. It seemed a moot point now, as they had only had small talk since then. Surely, he couldn't have been upset about the hug, could he? Had he even seen it? She didn't see him after pulling away from Nathan that day. Of course, someone might have told him. They had both been preoccupied so she hadn't mentioned it. Perhaps she needed to take care of that. Well, as soon as the book was finished.

"Hello," Clara said, waving her hand in front of Elizabeth, "where did you go?" Elizabeth had been staring long and hard at her coffee cup, running her finger around the top as she sat there thinking. "Oh, I'm sorry Clara," she laughed, "I'll have the special, thank you."

Elizabeth watched as Clara walked away, so happy that her friend had found love with Jesse. Happy, and a little wistful, she wondered about her own future.

Lucas opened his eyes, seeing the sun was already up. He stretched a bit, and sat up, not feeling totally rested. His hours had been long these last few months, and he knew he wasn't getting enough sleep. Good thing I am young enough to handle it, he thought. He washed up and got dressed for the day and thought of Elizabeth with a sad smile. As busy as he was, she still occupied most of his thoughts every day, even though he hadn't spent any time with her since the shooting. They would pass on the street with a casual conversation, but they had not been alone together. Lucas avoided the library at all costs.

The library. Their place. Their sanctuary, as far as he was concerned.

He thought of that night they had dinner there. Of course, he wanted it to be a date, but Elizabeth was still wearing her wedding ring. He didn't know if she was up for that kind of relationship yet, so he just spent as much time with her as he could get. He was a patient man. He had tried to show her in so many ways how he felt about her. But that night, he thought maybe it was time to let her decide if she was ready. He let her determine if it was a date, or not. When she removed her jacket after he said, 'if this were a date, I would take your jacket', his heart just about jumped out of his chest. She was finally realizing just how much he cared, and maybe was starting to feel the same.

The library was all decked out in candles- now that might not have been the smartest move, he thought. All those books. And Elizabeth was beautiful in the candlelight. Of course, his Elizabeth was the most stunning woman he had ever known, inside and out. And that night, he thought maybe she was going to be his.

Then the hug happened.

Lucas was on cloud nine the next morning. Their dinner had been enjoyable, and he had walked her home. The way she smiled at him he had started to believe that she could maybe even start to love a man like him. He'd had trouble sleeping that night as he re-lived their time together in his mind. The next day, he was working in the saloon when he heard a commotion in the street. He ran outside only to see the woman he cared for run to another man and embrace him. And that other man was Nathan.

It hurt him more than he wanted to admit. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms, and he watched her willingly run into Nathan's.

Lucas had immersed himself in work since that day. He decided to back away for a while and leave Elizabeth alone. If her feelings were for Nathan, he wouldn't get in the way. But Lucas was so sure- still- that she was the one for him, the one he would start a family with. He was terribly busy, but he longed for time with her. Time in the library, on a picnic, anywhere he could get it. He just needed to be with her.

He shook his head as he walked out the door of the saloon, mentally preparing himself for what he knew he had to do today. And hoping it would work out like he planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas unlocked the door to the petroleum company- now named Hope Valley Petroleum- and went inside. Since buying Henry out, he and Mike Hickam had been running the company together. Lucas knew next to nothing about oil when Henry made his offer for Lucas to buy him out, so Mike was essential to him to keep the business afloat. In the last few months they had started turning a small profit, and things were looking up. And he had learned a lot about petroleum.

He picked up the phone and called the switchboard. "Good morning, Florence. Can you get me Henry Gowen's place please?"

When Henry picked up and said hello, Lucas began speaking, "Henry, I was wondering if you could come by the office today. I have an interesting proposition for you." "Well, my curiosity certainly is peaked, I'll be over shortly," Henry responded, and promptly hung up.

"I wonder what Lucas is up to now. Only one way to find out," Henry said to himself before grabbing his derby and placing it on his head as he walked out the door.

###

Nathan stood on the walkway watching as the town slowly began coming to life. He liked the early mornings. He tipped his hat as some ladies from the town walked by on their way to the mercantile. He thought over the past few months as he stood there, one thing in particular in the forefront of his mind.

The day of the shooting.

Nathan had suffered greatly because of the incident. He had dissected everything that had happened that day many times since it occurred. He almost had the gun before it went off, killing the Mountie sitting on the prisoner wagon. He wondered if there was more that he could have done to prevent the death. Carson and Pastor Zeke had both been a great help to him, listening when he needed to talk and helping him work through his feelings. He had struggled with sadness for a long while but was now starting to feel more like himself.

He only wished he could have enjoyed that hug from Elizabeth a little more. He was totally in shock that day as he walked into town and much of that time was a bit hazy in his mind. But Nathan remembered the hug vividly and wished it had been for other reasons.

Elizabeth. He had just asked her to dinner before all of this happened, with no answer. He struggled to understand why since it was obvious that she wanted him to ask her, unless he misunderstood the signals that he thought he saw when he was with her. Every time, he would plan out in his mind what he wanted to say, but as soon as he opened his mouth nothing came out right. He would stumble and stammer like a silly schoolboy, definitely not the impression he wanted to leave with her, or any woman. When he finally did get the words out, she didn't answer right away. And that confused him.

He cared about Elizabeth and only wanted the best for her. After the shooting and her hesitancy to answer his dinner request, he decided to assess things. He just wasn't sure what was best for her anymore. Or for himself.

"Nathan, good morning," Fiona said with a bright smile as she walked up. "Good morning, Fiona," Nathan responded with a smile of his own, "you look happy today. What is going on in your world?" "Well, since you asked that question, I guess you haven't heard. I am opening up a hair salon", Fiona answered, looking happier than Nathan had ever seen her, she was beaming.

"Really. Hope Valley seems to be growing by leaps and bounds these days", Nathan said, "Congratulations, Fiona. I am sure you will be a big success. And I am glad you didn't leave town. We would certainly miss you around here". "This place feels like home to me", she replied, "and everyone in Hope Valley feels like family. I have made a lot of friends in the time I've been here."

"Well, I can't say I will need your services", Nathan said with a crooked grin, "but I do wish you well in your endeavor." Fiona laughed as she raised her pointer finger up, "Ah, but you do have a niece that is a young lady now. It won't be long before…" "Don't say it", Nathan said, raising his hand to stop her, "I can't even think about that right now. She is growing up way too fast and I can't imagine her liking boys." Those last two words he said in a whisper, bringing a laugh from Fiona.

"Well, constable" she said, "you may not want to imagine it, but it will happen", her last four words said with her hand to the side of her mouth, copying his whisper. "I better run", Fiona said, "I have a million things to do. Nice chatting with you, Nathan," she said with a slight wave as she walked away. "See you soon, Fiona," Nathan said, raising his hand in goodbye. See you soon? he thought, where did that come from? He shook his head and headed to the café for some breakfast.

###

Henry tapped on the office door as he entered and looked around, removing his hat. "Hello, Lucas. The place looks like you are taking good care of it." "Good to see you Henry, you're looking rested", Lucas replied.

"I wish I could say the same about you. You look like something the cat dragged in. But I'm sure you didn't invite me here for small talk. What's on your mind?" Henry asked, coming right to the point.

"Please, have a seat. I want to make you an offer", Lucas said. Henry raised an eyebrow as he sat down, "What kind of offer did you have in mind?" he asked.

"As you can apparently tell, I've been burning the candle at both ends. I wanted to know if you would take over the management of the saloon. I would pay you a fair wage and give you 20% ownership", Lucas stated. "I know you wanted to buy the saloon before I did, so I thought maybe you would be interested. What do you say?"

Henry thought for a moment, "Why the 20%? Why not just offer a salary?" he asked. "Because you're a good man, Henry. And a good businessman", Lucas replied. "I believe you can do a better job than I can right now, and as part owner, I know you will. I need some time away from work. Days here and nights at the saloon, well, as you said in your colorful language, I look tired. And I am… tired." Lucas leaned back in the chair letting Henry mull over the offer.

Henry sat there for a bit, contemplating the offer. "I tell you what", he said, "I'll buy 20% ownership of the saloon, no, let's make it 30%. I don't like owing anyone anything. And I'll take that wage you offered. I spend most of my evenings there anyway, I might as well make some money while doing it."

Lucas stood up and put his hand out, "It's a deal. I'll draw up the paperwork today. Thank you, Henry, it will be nice to do business with you once again." Henry shook his hand and then replied, "I'm glad to do it. Felt like I was wasting away just sitting around. Let me know when to come back and sign the papers." Henry waved as he left. Lucas sat back down and exhaled slowly.

Now what was he going to do with all that free time?

###

Two days later-

Elizabeth woke before the sun rose, excited to start her day. She had finished her book the night before and was going to send it to the publisher. Finally! It was hard to believe that soon she would be a published author. And she owed it all to Lucas. Elizabeth hoped to speak to him today and let him know about the book. She was sure he would be excited for her. She fed Jack and played with him for a while. He was getting so big and talking so much. She was truly a blessed woman.

Laura arrived and she left, taking her special package with her to post on her way to school. She ran into Henry just after she dropped it off.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. You sure look pleased this morning", Henry said. "I just sent my book to the publisher! I can't believe it is really done. I'm headed off to school. How are you doing, Henry? Anything new going on?" she replied, noticing he looked quite cheerful today himself. "As a matter of fact, there is. Lucas asked me to take over running the saloon", Henry said with a smile, "I start today." "Oh! Well that's great, Henry!" Elizabeth said, disbelief evident in her tone. "I have to say I am a little surprised. Lucas loves the Queen of Hearts."

"Well, Lucas is running himself ragged these days. He decided it was time to get some help. I have to say, I am up for the challenge", Henry responded. Elizabeth looked uneasy. "Is Lucas okay?", she asked, concerned. "Oh, I think he will be just fine in a few days, now that he will have some hours off. If you don't mind me asking, I noticed you aren't spending time together these days. Anything I can do to help?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, Henry. He seems to be avoiding me and I'm not sure why. I plan to stop by and see him later today. I want to tell him about the book. He had such a big impact on me writing it, I want him to hear it from me. He encouraged me every step of the way…", Elizabeth said solemnly. "I'm sure you two will work it all out. He can't stay away from you for very long. I'll see you later, Elizabeth, nice talking to you. And congratulations on the book", Henry said as he tipped his hat and walked away, leaving Elizabeth wondering exactly what he meant about Lucas not being able to stay away from her. He could have fooled me, she thought.

She had a little extra time this morning and stood there for a moment contemplating. Then she headed to the petroleum company in hopes that Lucas was already there. She was glad to see the door was open, took a deep breath and stepped inside. Lucas stood across the room, his back to the door. Elizabeth paused where she stood, just looking at him. She wished for things to be like they used to be as she stopped to watch him for a moment. She cleared her throat and said, "Hello, Lucas."

Lucas turned at the sound of her voice and with a slight smile that looked more sad than happy he said, "Good morning, Elizabeth." She noticed the dark circles under his eyes, showing his fatigue. "I wanted to…come tell you…my book. I finished my book…last night", Elizabeth stuttered her way through, thinking what is wrong with me? It's Lucas.

"That's wonderful news. I'm very happy for you", he responded and for a moment the twinkle was back in his eyes. The shadow came back down quickly as he went silent.

"Well, I just wanted you to know", she hurriedly said. "I ran into Henry and he told me he was running the saloon for you. I guess it will be nice to have some time to yourself…" She let the word hang in mid-air, wondering what he would say in response.

"Yes, it will be nice. I've been busy", he said as he moved around the office, tidying up. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Elizabeth? I know you have to get to school."

"No. That was all. I mean, you helped me and encouraged me. If it weren't for you…" He interrupted her, "You would have still become an author, Elizabeth. It was meant to be. Your talent wouldn't have remained silent for long." He looked down for a moment, then looked her in the eyes, "Thank you for coming to tell me", he replied quietly. Elizabeth could tell the conversation was over, so she nodded, said, "Have a nice day", and walked out the door.

Lucas stood silently, watching her go and wanting to go after her. Oh, how he wanted to go after her! He caught his breath and smiled. She did it. She really did it. She finished her book. Her dream was about to come true and he really couldn't be happier for her. It took everything in him not to wrap her in his arms and lift her off her feet. He was stronger than he knew in that moment. If only they could celebrate, he knew just how he would do it…

No. Elizabeth had made her choice. That was the reality of the matter. And there was no reason for him to daydream about the what ifs. What else could that hug have meant? He would not get in her way to happiness. She meant too much to him. And as happy as he was for her, he was very sad that their relationship had taken so many steps backward. Maybe someday they could be friends again, but right now, it was too painful.

How could he have been so wrong about them? He had been so patient. And even though it seemed she had chosen Nathan, his feelings for her were stronger than ever. Lucas sighed and sat down at his desk to work, hoping he could keep his mind focused on anything but the beautiful woman that just walked out the door.

What were you supposed to do when the one you believe is your soulmate doesn't feel the same way?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth clinched her hands together as she walked away from her talk with Lucas. She had never had such a conversation with him before, or should she say a lack of one. It was obvious something was terribly wrong, but what could it be? They had not had an argument. The last time they had seen each other was that wonderful dinner at the library. Was he ill? He looked really tired. She couldn't bear the thought of him being sick. She did not want to imagine him out of her life. Elizabeth was halfway to the school, really wanting to go back and hash this out but no time for that this morning. But after school she knew what she had to do.

She was going to find Lucas and demand some answers.

###

Fiona and Rosemary were chatting in the door of the dress shop when Elizabeth walked by looking somber. They both stopped talking and watched her go toward the school. "Oh dear," Rosemary said, "I wonder what is going on with Elizabeth. She looks really upset." Fiona looked back in the direction Elizabeth had come from and spoke, "Well, I can't be certain, but it looks like she came from the petroleum office. Maybe she and Lucas had words."

"That's the problem, Fiona. Lucas has been eluding her for months now. She and I have talked about it. I offered to talk to him, but she shut me down. She said she would handle it in her own good time after she finished her book," Rosemary said with a slight frown.

"Oh, I think she may have finished it last night. I saw her heading to the post office with a package this morning. It looked like it could have been her novel," Fiona added.

"Wonderful! She was typing away into the night. She told me she was almost finished yesterday. Just think," Rosemary said, raising her hands up in typical Rosemary fashion, "we are about to have our own author in Hope Valley. I am simply thrilled for her. I think we should throw her a party! When she gets it published, we should go all out and surprise her! I can see it now…" Rosemary clapped her hands together and stared into the distance as she thought about how she would go about it.

Fiona interrupted her daydream. "Rosemary, did you say Lucas was avoiding Elizabeth for a while now? How long has that been going on?" she asked.

Rosemary pondered a bit, then replied, "It seems to have started right after that unfortunate Mountie was killed, God rest his soul. I remember talking to Elizabeth just a few days later about Lucas evading her. She said they hadn't had a spat, so she has no inkling what is up with him. You know he has been extremely devoted to her for a long time now. He has eyes for no one else. I thought perhaps he was falling in love with her. I have no idea what could be going on."

Fiona nodded her head, "I think I do. Rosemary, that day the Mountie died, Elizabeth was there in the street when Nathan walked up. She ran and hugged him." "Yes, she told me about that. She was very concerned it was him in that wagon. The poor dear, I suppose she was thinking of how she lost Jack. She was really glad to see Nathan was alive and she reacted by hugging him," Rosemary replied.

"But did she know that Lucas was there?" Fiona asked. "Lucas?" Rosemary brought her hand to her chest, "he was there?" "Yes!", Fiona answered, "He came out of the saloon just before Nathan walked up. I have to say he looked pretty devastated. He quickly went back inside before Elizabeth saw him, I guess."

Rosemary raised her hand to her mouth, then lowered it as she spoke, "Well, that's not good! It all makes perfect sense now. He knew that Nathan had been showing some interest in Elizabeth too. He must have thought…oh, I have to tell Elizabeth!"

Fiona nodded as she saw Nathan walking down the other side of the street, and spoke to Rosemary, "uh, so…what about that? Is…she…interested… in Nathan?" Rosemary tilted her head to the side as she looked at Fiona, then cut her eyes to Nathan. "Well, I'm not exactly sure, he is quite handsome, isn't he?" Rosemary slanted her eyes, teasing Fiona a bit, "He is also a bit of a mystery these days," she continued, "Elizabeth appeared to have two suitors and now she has none. Nathan's attention stopped at the same time Lucas' did. Now figure that one out," Rosemary said.

Fiona shrugged, "I have no idea. Either one would be quite a catch. I've enjoyed our chat, but I have to get back to work if I am going to get this salon open next week." "Yes, Fiona," Rosemary said, "Oh, it will just be marvelous having you only a few doors down from the dress shop! I can't wait to see what new hair styles you will come up with! Bye for now!" Fiona waved and walked down the street.

Rosemary stood there contemplating their discussion. "I definitely need to talk to Elizabeth," she said to herself as she walked back into the dress shop.

###

Lucas had had a rough day. After his visit from Elizabeth, he just couldn't focus on work. Seeing her up close and personal made him realize he did not want to live without her. Shortly after lunch he decided he needed some physical labor to release the frustration he was feeling, so he left Mike in charge, and went to change into some work clothes.

He went behind the saloon and started chopping firewood. He figured if he couldn't use it all, there were a few widows in town that certainly could. Lucas was finding some satisfaction in the process and continued on for about an hour. His hair all a mess and sweat pouring through his shirt is how Elizabeth found him.

He looked up as she came around the building, then returned to his work. "Good afternoon, Lucas," she said slowly, her mind reeling when she saw him. She had rarely seen him without a coat and tie on, and had never seen him chopping wood, so she had to control her reaction at his appearance. "I had to track you down, starting at the office," she said. "Afternoon, Elizabeth," he said as he placed another log on the stump. "Lucas, we need to talk," she said, as he continued to work. "What about?" Lucas asked, never looking at her. "Lucas, I know something is wrong…" she started, then watched as he picked up the pieces and stacked them on his growing pile. He grabbed the ax again, and Elizabeth decided she had had enough. She walked towards him and took the ax from his hands, stepped back a few feet and lay the ax on the ground.

"You have been avoiding me for much too long and it's time we talk about what's bothering you," she said firmly. "Elizabeth, I've been busy…" Lucas said as he straightened a few pieces of wood, trying to keep his feelings in check at her nearness. He was struggling with his resolve, trying not to look at her.

"Lucas," she tried again, reaching out her hand toward him. "Just stop. Look at me and tell me why you have been staying away from me." "Elizabeth, I really need to finish here…" he began, and she stopped him with an unyielding "No. You don't." He could hear the apprehension in the voice of the woman he loved. That certainly wasn't his intention, and he couldn't do this to her.

It was time.

"You want to know why?" he began, passion rising in his voice. "Elizabeth, I have never met anyone like you anywhere in the world. So beautiful and strong, and not just on the outside. You are passionate about everything and everyone you care about," Lucas knew he couldn't stop now. Not when she was upset with him. He never wanted her to be upset with him. "I have tried to show you the only way I know, how much you mean to me. I was going to try to talk to you, that day, the day after our dinner."

Elizabeth was starting to feel a bit exasperated at this point, and raised her voice, "Then why didn't you, Lucas? Why not just talk to me? You never had trouble doing that before. Lucas, you are the one person that has not ever had a problem knowing what to say to me. What changed that day?" she asked, her voice shaking. Lucas tried to focus on something, anything, besides her. Emotions were high, for both of them. They were both out of breath. He finally got enough control to look her in the eye.

"Elizabeth. I saw you hug Nathan. I was there, watching the woman I love run into the arms of another man. What else could I do, but step back?" Lucas ran his hand through his hair, hating this moment. It surely wasn't the way he would have planned it.

The woman I love. She gave a slight gasp as she heard the declaration, forgetting everything else in that moment except those four words. Lucas didn't just care about her, he loved her. She had to get her thoughts together and process that later.

So, he had been there. Finally, this was all making sense. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lucas. I didn't know you were there that day. Now, I understand," she said calmly. "I had just been told Nathan was dead and I was upset. When I turned around and saw him there, I responded. I care about Nathan. I don't want anything to happen to him. I was relieved, Lucas. I am still trying to work through my own feelings about that hug, all these months later. I am sorry I hurt you…", she paused for a moment, realizing she had to leave before she said any more. "I have to go, Lucas. I need to get home to my son."

Elizabeth's heart was pounding and tears filling her eyes. Her mind couldn't think straight, and she felt like she had to get out of there. Away from Lucas. Away from the words he said. Away from all the emotions they were both feeling. Away from the truth.

She turned and began walking away.

"Elizabeth!" Lucas called. She stopped and turned around. She was hurt by the pain in his eyes. Pain that was caused by her. "Elizabeth. I have been waiting for you my whole life. You wanted to hear this, so here it is. I have loved you from the moment I met you on the street when I offered you a job. My love for you grows stronger every day, whether we are together or apart. I have tried to stop thinking about you these last few months, but I can't. I love you so much, I am willing to let you be with Nathan if he is the one you want. I went back inside before you noticed I was there that day you hugged Nathan. I didn't want to cause you distress in any way. I never want to cause you pain. I love every part of you, Elizabeth, including Little Jack. I have wanted to court you, but I know how much you were hurt by the loss of your husband. I didn't want to rush you, I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I could. I wanted to make your every dream come true. I still want that…" those last few words were spoken in a much lower tone, his emotions spent. He stood there, just watching her, and breathing hard. And now wondering if this had been a good idea.

But at least now she knew.

Elizabeth's eyes were wide. She was in shock at all she had just heard. She had never seen or heard such passion from Lucas about anything. And all of it was directed at her. She was speechless for a moment as they looked at one another. She realized she was a little anxious at all the feelings stirred up. She looked at the ground for a moment, catching her breath.

"I have to go," Elizabeth said, barely above a whisper as she made eye contact with Lucas. Elizabeth turned around, leaving Lucas staring after her. She made a hasty retreat, shaking inside. All those words. All those emotions. The passion was almost more than she could bear. And his hurt. She had hurt Lucas, her Lucas. She needed a talk with Rosemary to help her manage. Quickly. At least the truth was out. Now she understood where Lucas was.

But where was she?

###

After Laura left, Elizabeth picked up Jack and walked next door to the Coulter's house. Rosemary answered the door with a greeting, "Hello, Elizabeth." "Hi, Rosemary. I need to talk to you," Elizabeth said with a slight frown, as she put Jack down. "Oh dear, this looks serious. Lee," Rosemary called, "can you take Little Jack outside to play for a bit?" Lee smiled and said, "Well of course. Any excuse to get to play with my favorite boy." He took Jack by the hand and they walked outside, closing the door behind them.

"Elizabeth, I'm glad you came over. I needed to talk to you too. But you go first, let's sit down", Rosemary said. "I saw Lucas today…" Elizabeth started and then paused. "I take it that didn't go well?" Rosemary asked, worried about her friend.

"I went to the office to tell him about the book—I sent it this morning, by the way," Elizabeth said. "Oh Elizabeth, that's wonderful news! I'm so proud of you! But please, go on," Rosemary replied.

"He just wasn't himself, Rosemary. He barely spoke, and when he did it was short answers. So, I left upset. I had a hard time focusing on school today because of it," Elizabeth looked miserable and Rosemary wished she could do something to help her. "Elizabeth, I was talking to Fiona this morning. I think I know why Lucas has been avoiding you. Apparently, he saw you hug Nathan in the street that day. She said he looked crushed," Rosemary said.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out, "Yes, I know all about that." "You do?" Rosemary exclaimed, "You never told me you saw Lucas there." "I didn't," Elizabeth said, "but I decided to confront Lucas and went looking for him again right after school today. Rosemary, he is so hurt, and it is because of me. I found him chopping wood…" "Wait, what? Lucas was chopping wood? I would have loved to have seen that," Rosemary exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth, continue," she said.

"I have never seen him like that, he was so…passionate. Energetic. Intense. I don't even know how to describe him. Rosemary, he told me he loves me." Rosemary gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Not only that, he said he has loved me since we met. Now, I knew he cared for me, but I had no idea the depth of feelings that he poured out this afternoon. He loves me and I have hurt him. He looked…broken. Rosemary, I care for him so much, but I have little Jack to consider. I can't just decide on a man to date based on how I feel." Elizabeth wiped a tear away, trying her best to remain strong even though she felt crushed at the depth of Lucas' distress. And her own uncertainty.

Rosemary leaned over and placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Elizabeth, look at me. Do you even know how you feel? You have had two wonderful men show you favors, and either of them would be good to Little Jack. Nathan is raising his niece, so he already has the experience. And Lucas adores you, and Jack is your son. I have watched them both around you. If you want to choose a future husband based only on how good he will be to Jack, you could pick either man. So, with that out of the way, which one would you pick for yourself?

"Rosemary, this all feels so terrifying to me! I have to take my son into consideration and what is best for him. Nathan is a Mountie, like Jack was. He would be a wonderful father to Little Jack. But what experience does Lucas have with children? Would he even be able to raise another man's son and love him? And Rosemary, he owns a saloon. What kind of atmosphere is that for a child?" Elizabeth went silent.

"Elizabeth, slow down. No one said you had to decide today. As for the saloon, really Elizabeth? It's not like they are throwing drunk cowboys through the plate glass window. It's a restaurant where they serve alcohol. For goodness sake, Clara and Jesse got married there. But, as I said, both men care about you and your son. You finished your book. Take some time to relax. Contemplate for a while. Spend some quality moments with Little Jack. You will know when you're ready." Rosemary stopped talking and waited.

"Thank you, Rosemary," Elizabeth said, "I will take your advice and do some reflecting. But the longer I take, the more Lucas will be hurt if I don't choose him. Also, I need to talk to Nathan and find out what is going on there."

"I believe your heart already knows which direction you want to take. Your mind is just too scared to make the first step. I am here for you, Elizabeth," Rosemary said as she patted her arm.

They hugged and Elizabeth stood. "Thank you again, Rosemary. I guess I better go feed my sweet boy. I'll see you tomorrow," Elizabeth said as she opened the door and left.

Lee came in after Elizabeth and Jack walked away. "Is everything okay with Elizabeth? She looks a bit down," he said. Rosemary was deep in thought and his words caught her attention. "Elizabeth? Oh, she will be just fine. She just needs some time to think and figure out who she really has feelings for. I think I can probably help her with that just a bit," Rosemary said, cooking up a plan in her head.

"Rosie, you really shouldn't meddle," Lee said. "I'm not meddling. Let's just say I am a hopeless romantic," Rosemary said as she put her hands on Lee's cheeks and gave him a kiss.

"Now, here's what we are going to do…" Rosemary said as she led Lee to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

2 weeks later—

Lucas opened the door to the library and walked in. Several months had passed since he had been here. He stepped inside the doorway and looked around; the room full of books so empty without Elizabeth in it.

He had missed this place. Of course, he mostly had missed its librarian. That day behind the saloon had been a turning point for Lucas. All those months when they had spent so much time together, he had never declared- with words- his intentions. But that day, he held nothing back. And although he regretted it briefly, as it certainly wasn't the way he wanted to express his love for the first time, he now felt relief that she knew.

Lucas was much more rested these days now that Henry was running the saloon. And doing a great job, he thought. The circles under his eyes were gone and he was getting more sleep. He knew that was partly due to his confession to Elizabeth. If his feelings for her had ever been doubted before, they were crystal clear now.

He walked over to the table, picking up the book that lay open there. Dangerous Liasons. He smiled as he looked at the title, remembering the time he quoted part of it to Elizabeth in this very room. He glanced at the page and noticed it was at that exact passage. I wonder if she is reading it, he thought, curious at the coincidence. It had always been one of his favorites. He saw a few books lying around and decided to tidy up a bit, placing them back on their proper shelves. He left the open book laying on the table.

He decided that it was time he came back to the library. He had stayed so busy with two businesses to run that he had not had time for reading. And he had been trying to give Elizabeth some space. He would come a few times a week during the day when Elizabeth was teaching so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Mike could run the office without him for a couple of hours, and he knew where to find him if there was an emergency.

He walked to the shelf and removed a book to take home, took one more glance around then stepped outside and shut the door.

###

Fiona had been open for a week and business had been great. She was hoping she could keep the fast pace up and that things didn't slack off once the new had worn off. She glanced outside while doing Molly's hair, seeing Nathan walking down the street. Molly was talking but Fiona was preoccupied for a moment. He sure is a handsome man, she thought. I could just drown in his blue eyes. "Blue," Molly said. "What?!" Fiona said a bit loudly, wondering for a second if Molly could read her mind, or worse, had she said the words out loud? "I was telling you about the dress I was having made. You asked me what color it was, and I said blue. You seem to be a bit preoccupied today, Fiona. Is everything alright?"

Fiona laughed a nervous laugh, "Yes, of course. Everything is just fine. We were talking about your dress, go on," Fiona said. Molly began talking again about a blue dress, never realizing that Fiona's mind was occupied with a red serge.

###

Elizabeth had noticed Lucas was frequenting the library again for the last week. Sometimes he would be walking down the street away from the library as she was going in- like today. Now that she knew of his feelings for her, she was torn every time she saw him. She wanted to speak to him and yet she was apprehensive after the intense conversation between them.

She couldn't lie to herself, she was drawn to him, physically, intellectually and emotionally. They had a connection that she couldn't deny, and her feelings toward him overwhelmed her at times; something that she hadn't admitted to anyone, not even Rosemary.

Elizabeth watched him as he headed back to the office. She had done much contemplating the last few weeks but couldn't drive some of her questions from her mind.

She entered the library and could faintly smell his cologne. It was a manly, woodsy smell that she especially liked, and he was the only one she knew that wore it. Elizabeth walked over to the table and found a red rose laying there next to a small card. She picked it up and read what was written on it, 'I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. -LB'

Elizabeth smiled as she recognized this part of Elizabeth Barrett Browning's "How do I love thee." She knew why Lucas had picked this particular segment of it, he wanted to remind her of the last time they had dinner together. All those candles. She thought of it for a moment, remembering how sweet and wonderful that evening had been. Elizabeth picked up the rose and inhaled its beautiful aroma. He was certainly a romantic.

And she missed him.

###

Lucas had longed for his time with Elizabeth these last few months. He enjoyed doing things for her and making her happy, and that had stopped abruptly when he saw her hug Nathan. He had started noticing though, that she wasn't spending time with Nathan either these days. Even since finishing her book. Maybe things weren't what they had seemed that day. Maybe she was just relieved that he was okay.

He thought perhaps he would send her something small, just to remind her that he was still there, patiently waiting until she made a decision. He decided on a red rose. And he knew exactly which verse of poetry he would write. The mention of candlelight would remind her of their last evening together. Maybe she thought fondly of their times together, now that she wasn't overwhelmed with writing. He certainly hoped so.

Spending some time at the library kept him feeling close to her, even though they were distant right now. They had built it together, and many of his favorite moments had been made in that room full of books. He hoped that soon they could resume making memories with each other. There was no one else he wanted to be with. That feeling had only been strengthened by their time apart. Lucas had helped to make her dream of being a published author come true. His dream was to take her in his arms and kiss her gently and be with her forever.

He had to believe that one day- hopefully in the not too distant future- that dream would become reality.

###

Elizabeth opened her door to Rosemary standing on the stoop. "Good morning, Rosemary, I thought you were Laura. It's past time for her to get here today," Elizabeth said. "That's why I am here so early! Laura had some kind of family emergency come up and won't be able to make it today. I do hope it's nothing serious," she said solemnly, then smiled, "but it does give me the chance to spend some time with my favorite little guy. Clara has the shop today, so I can spend all day with Jack." "Oh, thank you Rosemary, you're a lifesaver. I hope everything is okay with Laura. He's already had breakfast this morning. Bye, my little man, I'll see you soon," Elizabeth said as she kissed him and left the house. Rosemary picked up Jack, "Now what are we going to do today, Jack? We have all day to figure out something fun to do, maybe we will go visiting…" Rosemary said as she rubbed noses with Jack, bringing a giggle from him.

Later in the afternoon, Rosemary took a trip to the library with Jack. It was close to the time that school would be out. She walked in and found Lucas there reading in the quiet room. "Oh, hello Lucas," Rosemary said as she put Jack down. "Good afternoon, Rosemary, I hope you are well today," Lucas said, then looking at Jack, "and how are you, Jack? I haven't seen you in some time," he said with a smile. Rosemary walked around the room a bit, looking around. "Oh, I am doing quite well, busy, busy; you know how it is when you own a business," she replied. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Is there something I can help you find?" he asked, watching Jack touching the spines of the books, thinking of how much he had missed him lately.

The door opened and Clara came in looking a little frazzled. "Rosemary! I need your help. There's an emergency at the dress shop!" she said. Lucas laughed and said, "what kind of emergency could you have at a dress shop?" "Well…I can't find…that lace I need for Molly's dress. Can you please come help me?" Clara said dramatically wringing her hands together. "Of course, I can!" Rosemary said, then paused, "oh no, I have little Jack with me. He seems to be enjoying himself here. Lucas, can you watch him for a few minutes while I help Clara? That's a dear, thank you," she said as she rushed out the door, not giving Lucas a chance to answer.

Lucas smiled at Jack as he crouched down to his level. "What kind of book would you like to read, Jack? Let's see what we have that would be to your liking," he said as he took Jack's hand and walked across to the children's books.

Rosemary and Clara stood outside the dress shop talking and watched as Elizabeth walked up. "Oh, hello, Elizabeth. I hope your day went well," Clara said, with Rosemary smiling. Elizabeth looked a bit puzzled, "Good afternoon Clara. Uh, Rosemary," she said looking puzzled, "where's little Jack?" "Oh dear, I had to come help Clara find some lace- it's the most beautiful Spanish lace we could find for Molly's dress…" Rosemary said using her hands as she spoke. "Rosemary," Elizabeth interrupted, "where's Jack?" "Oh, we were at the library when Clara came looking for me, and she was terribly upset, so I left him there with Lucas," Rosemary said as Clara nodded in agreement. "Oh, okay… Well, I guess I better go find my son," Elizabeth said a little annoyed at Rosemary. Elizabeth walked over to the library, as Rosemary and Clara looked at each other and smiled. Then Rosemary giggled as she waved at Clara and followed her.

Elizabeth opened the door to a sight she didn't expect. Little Jack was sitting on Lucas' lap as he read, "and Cinderella and the prince got married," he was reading then looked up at Elizabeth when the door opened, "and they lived happily every after," he finished, the meaning not lost on Elizabeth as they made eye contact. There were several school children that had run past Elizabeth after school and had come in during the reading. They were sitting quietly, listening to the story as Lucas read. Elizabeth noticed that Jack looked quite comfortable and happy as Lucas read to him. And Lucas looked very at ease surrounded by the children. She had never seen Lucas with a child on his lap, and she had to admit it looked nice.

And natural.

"Mr. Bouchard," Opal said, "Mrs. Thornton is making me write a book report. Could you help me find a book?" Lucas stood, placing Jack on the floor. "I'd be happy to, Opal. What kind of book would you like?" He talked with Opal as Elizabeth picked up her son. Rosemary leaned close to Elizabeth's ear and whispered, "I think you have the answer to your question." Elizabeth turned, realizing that her friend had cooked up this whole scheme to prove a point. Lucas was, obviously, good with children.

"Rosemary, I understand what you are doing. How did you get these kids involved in your plan?" Elizabeth asked quietly. "That's the beauty of it!" Rosemary exclaimed, "I didn't even know the school children would be here!" She looked over at Lucas helping Opal, "Sometimes, things just happen the way they are supposed to.

Elizabeth smiled as she watched Lucas for a moment, then turned and left the library to go home. She laughed as she thought of what her friend had done for her. "That Rosemary," she said shaking her head as she went on her way, the picture of Lucas and little Jack still in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bill came riding up fast and hard. "Get Carson! And a wagon! Accident just south of town!" he yelled at Nathan who was standing on the walkway. Nathan quickly ran and called Carson and shouted to Kevin to get a wagon from the livery. He mounted his horse- already saddled that morning- and rode with Bill in the direction he had come.

As they arrived, Nathan saw the overturned wagon. Must have come down that hill too fast, he thought. "It's a family," Bill said. "The father didn't make it," he added, sadly. "The mom is injured, and there are two children, a boy and a girl. They seem to be shaken up, but okay. I had to shoot the horses." He filled Nathan in as they hurried toward the woman. She lay there unconscious, with some scrapes and bruises on her face. They would have to wait for Carson's examination to see how serious the injuries were. Bill left Nathan at her side as he turned to the children. He hadn't had time to speak to them much the first time he was there.

The girl was silent. She looked like she was in shock. Bill would guess her age at about 8. Her brother, maybe 15, sat with his arm around her with tears in his eyes. Tears that Bill knew would remain there and not fall as he was trying to be brave for his sister. He was seated right next to his mother, watching over both of them

"Is my mother going to be alright?" he asked, his voice a little shaky, but strength in his eyes. Bill silently applauded his courage. "I don't know," Bill answered, "our doctor will be here very soon to take care of her. Your father…" "I know. He's dead," the boy said evenly, looking over toward the wagon, his father's body lying near it. Bill needed to find a blanket to cover him up. He crouched down, looking the boy in the eyes, "We are going to do everything we can to help your mom," he said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's your name, son?" He asked gently. "John Collins. And this is Victoria. Thank you for your help, sir. May I have your name?" the boy responded politely. Bill gave a slight smile at the maturity he saw from this hurting young man. "Bill," he said, "My name is Bill. And you are most welcome, John."

A few minutes later, Carson and Faith came in a fast-moving wagon. As Carson quickly ran toward the woman, Faith came to check the children. The woman stirred a bit as Carson examined her for a few moments. "We need to get her back to the infirmary. Bring me that long board out of the wagon," he ordered as Nathan complied. They gently rolled her onto it and carried her to the wagon. Carson turned to Faith, "How are the children?" "They seem to be fine physically, a few bumps and bruises," she replied, as she got them up and into the wagon as well. Carson went over to the man's body and double checked it, shaking his head after not finding a pulse.

Carson and Faith left with the injured, leaving Bill and Nathan with the father's body and the family's broken wagon. After a discussion, Bill covered the man's body with a blanket from the family's possessions, then went back to town to get another wagon and some help to gather the rest of their belongings.

It was going to be a long day.

###

It was late in the evening and Lucas was working at the saloon. He ran it on Saturday evenings so Henry could have some time off. Bill came in and walked to the bar, looking worn out. Lucas gave him his regular and said, "On the house," as he slid the mug across the bar. He knew why Bill looked so weary.

Lucas had gone back with several townsfolk to help salvage the family's things and to bring the man's body back. He and Nathan had worked side by side, packing up the items into a borrowed wagon. Bill had taken it upon himself to do most of the digging of a grave for the man's final resting place. He seemed to be taking this personally. Lucas wondered what would happen to the woman and her children, now that her husband had died. He thought of Elizabeth and what she must have gone through, losing her husband that she loved. It hurt him to think of how much pain she had endured. For now, at least, the children were in a room upstairs while their mother stayed at the infirmary for a couple of days, Lucas insisting on no payment for their stay, however long it may be.

Bill drank his beer in silence, thinking about what had happened today. He felt bad for the Collins family. He was more affected than usual about this particular incident. He found out the mother's name was Amanda, and he would never forget the look on her face when Carson told her about her husband.

She had remained in and out of consciousness for a couple of hours, and finally came to enough to ask about her family. Bill had been there when she did. She had a couple of fractured ribs, Carson said and a concussion, but he thought she would recover fully. The kids had been at the café with Clara and Florence taking care of them.

Carson told Amanda that her children were fine, but her husband had been killed when the wagon turned over. She lay there without a word, emotions running across her face, until she could speak. When she did, her voice was strong. "Our things…if I could get someone to help…" she started, and Bill interrupted, "Mrs. Collins, we have already brought your things to town in another wagon. They are over at the livery. We…can have a…service, maybe tomorrow. We already prepared a…a place for burial." Carson had never seen Bill this affected before. Bill cleared his throat then continued, "You would be very proud of John," he said with a smile. "He is a strong young man and taking good care of Victoria." She nodded with a shy smile, "Thank you, Mr…?" "Avery. Bill Avery," Bill supplied. "I appreciate all you and your town have done for my family, Mr. Avery. We were actually passing through. My husband was hoping to start fresh near here. We will manage. Is there a hotel that we could stay at for a while until I'm on my feet again?" she asked. "Yes, there is a hotel over the Queen of Hearts saloon. I'll let Mr. Bouchard know that you and your children will be staying for a little while," Bill replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'll let you get some rest" Bill said as he turned and left.

That was a few hours ago. The children were now asleep upstairs.

Bill finished his beer and nodded at Lucas for another. He knew he would have trouble sleeping tonight.

###

A few days later—

Elizabeth stood in front of the class with the new children standing next to her. "Class, this is John and Victoria Collins. Please say good morning to them," she said. "Good morning, John, good morning, Victoria," the class said all together. "John you can sit on the third row, and Victoria you can sit by Opal up here," Elizabeth stated, and they both complied. "You can share my book, Victoria," Opal said, bringing a slight smile to Victoria's face.

Allie sat there staring at John until Elizabeth got her attention, "Allie, eyes front," she said. The kids first day went well, and Elizabeth noticed that John was extremely intelligent, if not a bit serious. Of course, he had just lost his father, so that made sense. Allie seemed to be taken by him, he was a handsome boy, and Elizabeth hoped that wouldn't become a problem. Victoria said little, but Elizabeth did hear her giggling with Opal during recess. They seemed to be settling in to Hope Valley. Elizabeth had not met their mother just yet but heard that she was recovering well at the hotel. Perhaps they would get to meet soon.

Elizabeth had tried to stay busy the last couple of weeks since she had seen Lucas at the library with Jack. She also thought about Nathan's invitation to dinner several months ago. She had never answered him. Of course, he may have changed his mind since then. Maybe if she spent some time alone with him it would help her figure out her own feelings toward both men. After all, she had had dinner with Lucas twice.

Two very wonderful dinners.

Elizabeth thought of his smile. His attentiveness to her. His attention to detail. She knew that he was the reason she would soon have a published book. Lucas emphatically expressed his love to her, but the thought of being in love again terrified Elizabeth. She thought of how much he was hurt by the hug, and how much she didn't want to hurt him again. But maybe one dinner with Nathan would be okay. It wouldn't really be a date, just two friends having dinner. She knew both men cared for her, and she still wasn't sure why Nathan was avoiding her. Maybe if they had some time together, he would tell her the reason.

And just maybe she would stop thinking of those darn dimples.

###

2 weeks later—

Lucas was at the office working. He thought of the little family that had found themselves with no place to go and ended up at the hotel. The little girl didn't speak much but was starting to come out of her shell. John was quite a young man. Very well spoken and mature for a boy of 14. He reminded Lucas of himself at that age. His mother, Amanda, had mostly healed up from her injuries with some residual pain from her fractured ribs, and insisted on finding work. Henry had given her a job waiting tables, but she was also helping with the cooking when they were busy. It turns out she was quite the chef herself and gave Gustav a run for his money. She was definitely an asset to the Queen of Hearts and to Hope Valley as a whole.

As he sat there, his thoughts turned to Elizabeth. He had not seen her in a while and he missed her, terribly. Lucas wanted to ask her to a picnic, the weather had been beautiful lately, but he really wanted her to take a step in his direction. He did not know what else he could say to convince her of his feelings for her. So, he decided to be patient. But he longed to be with her. And truthfully, he just wanted to hold her in his arms.

As if on cue, the woman he loved walked in the door. He smiled as he greeted her, "Good morning, Elizabeth. What brings you here today?" "Morning, Lucas," she said, returning the smile, "I just wanted to come by and thank you for the rose. I know I should have done that sooner…" "You are very welcome," he replied, "and I know you stay busy. How is Jack doing? I enjoyed his company in the library that day. I think he is going to love reading as much as we do…" he hesitated, wondering how she would take that. "I certainly hope so," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth turned as she heard a knock at the door. There stood an amazingly beautiful woman that she did not know. "Mr. Bouchard, I hate to bother you" the woman began, "Gustav said you wanted to add another item to the menu. I think you two got interrupted before you settled on the ingredients you needed to order. It was something with mushrooms…" she said. Lucas slightly smiled as he looked at Elizabeth, remembering their dinner in Union City. They had both enjoyed the mushrooms that night, something neither one of them liked, so he had decided to add them to the menu.

Elizabeth stepped forward, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we have met. I'm Elizabeth Thornton. And you are…" she asked, lifting her hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Thornton," the woman said, grasping Elizabeth's hand with both of hers. "I have heard so much about you in the last few weeks. I should have come by to meet you before. The children absolutely love being in your class. I am Amanda Collins," the woman replied with a friendly smile. "Oh, of course!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "It's good to meet you too. John and Victoria are a joy to have in class. And I wanted to extend my condolences at the loss of your husband. Please, let me know if there is anything that I can do for you. And call me Elizabeth." "Thank you so much, Elizabeth," Amanda said, "and I'm Amanda."

Lucas had been silent, listening to their conversation. "Tell Gustav I will be over in about an hour to go over the new menu item. Thank you, Mrs. Collins," Lucas said. Amanda smiled and nodded at Elizabeth, then turned and left the office.

Elizabeth looked at Lucas, "Well," she said, "I had heard she was working at the saloon, but I pictured an older woman. She is barely older than me."

"She's a hard worker, and a great chef. You should taste her souffle," he stated simply.

"I guess I better get to school, and let you get to work" Elizabeth declared, walking towards the door. "It was good seeing you, Elizabeth," Lucas smiled as they made eye contact. "You too, Lucas," she quickly said as she walked out the door.

Elizabeth was impressed by Amanda Collins. She was stunning with bright green eyes and coal black hair, same as John. And she seemed oh so nice. And well spoken. She had to be educated. AND she was a great cook, at least Lucas thought so. She would add a lot to the community of Hope Valley.

Perhaps they would become friends, she was certainly pleasant to Elizabeth. So, why was Elizabeth so intimidated by her?

###

Fiona and Rosemary had met for tea at the café. Elizabeth came in and walked right by them as if they weren't there. "Elizabeth!" Rosemary called out. Elizabeth turned and spoke, "Oh, hi Rosemary, Fiona. I'm sorry, I didn't see you." "You certainly look preoccupied this afternoon; would you like to join us for tea?" Fiona asked. "Not today but thank you for asking. I need to talk to Bill. Enjoy your tea, ladies," Elizabeth said as she walked to the kitchen.

Rosemary wrinkled her brow as she turned back to Fiona, "Well that was certainly odd. I wonder who put a bee in her bonnet." "She is probably just lost in thought, probably about a certain business owner we know," Fiona said, then added, "or maybe about a certain Mountie we know."

Rosemary gave Fiona a sly smile, "Speaking of Mounties, have you had any more conversations with that 'certain Mountie'?" Fiona broke into a grin, "Well, no, not really. He has been in and out of town the last few weeks. I seem to keep missing him. So, Rosemary, do you think he is serious about Elizabeth? I don't want to entertain thoughts I shouldn't if they care about each other." "I can't speak for Nathan, he is a hard one to read, and Elizabeth isn't sure what she wants. But I will tell you that Lucas declared his undying love for her a few weeks ago," Rosemary said in her dramatic actress voice, "oh, how romantic he was- according to Elizabeth, that is- and, I might add, he was chopping wood at the time…" She left off speaking as they both imagined that scene for just a moment. "Well," Rosemary said, "enough of that. I would venture out and say that I think Elizabeth has feelings for Lucas that she just doesn't want to admit. Goodness knows he idolizes her."

"That certainly gives me a little hope. I mean, didn't everyone already know that Lucas was in love with Elizabeth? At least everyone but her? I'm glad he finally told her," Fiona responded.

"Maybe now she can figure out her own feelings," Rosemary said, "this triangle has gone on long enough."

###

Elizabeth wanted to talk to Bill. She found him in the kitchen engaged with a new recipe. He grumbled under his breath and seemed a bit frustrated. "Bill is everything alright?" she asked. Bill looked up and spoke, "Oh, hi Elizabeth. Yes, I'm just a bit absent-minded these days. What can I do for you?" "I wanted to talk to you about John Collins. He just seems too serious for a boy his age. I was wondering if maybe you could spend some time with him. I'm sure he misses his father," she replied. Bill stopped what he was doing and sat down for a moment. "I would be happy to. What do you think he would like to do?" Bill asked. Elizabeth laughed, "Bill, you were a boy his age once upon a time, maybe fishing, or throwing a ball around. I'm sure you will come up with something," she said with a smile.

Bill nodded. "I'll come up with something," he said distantly. He noticed her furrowed brow and asked her, "I can see something else is bothering you. Spill it," he said in a protective tone. "I met his mother this morning, lovely woman…" Elizabeth said carefully, "she came to talk to Lucas about something on the menu. Apparently, she is working for him. She is quite beautiful and much younger than I thought she would be. She had to be very young when she married and had John. What do you think of her?" Elizabeth stopped her rambling and Bill smiled. "She is a very nice lady. Strong, beautiful, independent- a lot like you. Sounds like you may be a little concerned about her working with Lucas," he said questioningly. "No, of course not," Elizabeth refuted. "Why would I have a problem with that?" she asked a little too quickly.

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that question," Bill replied, "The bigger question is do you know why you have a problem with that? I think you need to figure that one out soon."

Elizabeth nodded, "Maybe I do. Thanks Bill. I think John will appreciate any time you can give him. I need to get home to Jack."

Bill waved as Elizabeth walked back through the café, his thoughts already drifting to a green-eyed widow that was much too young for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fiona was sitting outside the salon drinking a pop and relaxing. It had been a very busy morning and her feet were a little tired. Things had slowed down this afternoon, so she was taking advantage of the partly cloudy skies and nice breeze. Just as she caught a glimpse of red in her peripheral vision, she heard Nathan speak, "Fiona, hello," she turned toward him, and his smile almost took her breath away. He walked up and leaned against a post. "Slow day today?" he asked. "Well hello yourself, Constable. Actually, no. It has been very full and productive. I am just taking a little rest for a few minutes and enjoying the weather. But, since you are standing here chatting with me, I assume there isn't a lot of crime going on today," she teased. He laughed, "Not many lawbreakers out today. They must be taking a day off and enjoying the weather too."

Elizabeth had been looking for Nathan and she stopped to talk to Rosemary, standing outside the dress shop also enjoying the fresh air. After a few minutes of some small talk, Elizabeth asked, "Have you seen Nathan?" "Actually no, not this morning…then again," Rosemary said as she pointed down the street, "I seem to have found him for you." Elizabeth looked and saw Nathan and Fiona chatting and laughing. She cocked her head to the side for a moment as if puzzled. Then she smiled. "It looks like I may have my answer as to why Nathan stopped showing interest in me. They look very comfortable with each other, don't they?" Elizabeth asked her friend. Rosemary watched Nathan laugh at something Fiona said, then she looked at Elizabeth for a moment before speaking. "Actually, I don't think one has anything to do with the other as they are just friends, but they do look at ease together. They have only chatted a few times, and just recently, so I am fairly certain she isn't the reason he is avoiding you. Does it bother you to see them together?" Rosemary asked. Elizabeth replied, "Rosemary, I came looking for Nathan to see if his invitation to dinner still stands. Do you know how long it took for him to ask me? Look at them. He has never been that relaxed around me. Or that happy. Maybe he was just trying to make something happen that wasn't supposed to."

"Maybe you both were, for different reasons" Rosemary concurred. Elizabeth looked back at her friend and smiled. "Perhaps so," Elizabeth said, "Don't tell him I was looking for him Rosemary. Let's just see how things go. I do want to talk to him soon, though. See you later," Elizabeth said as she left. Rosemary watched the couple talk a bit more, then she went back inside the dress shop.

Elizabeth walked to the Queen of Hearts and took a breath before entering. She wanted to discuss some library business with Lucas. Well, that was one reason she was here. Mostly she just wanted to see his face. I guess absence does make the heart grow fonder, she thought.

He had his back to the door as she came in. She stopped and watched as he stood there at the bar having a conversation with Amanda. They were looking at a list of some sort. Elizabeth observed warily as they spoke and decided she could talk to him later. As she turned to go, Amanda saw her from the corner of her eye. "Elizabeth!" she called out, causing Lucas to turn around. "Oh, hi," Elizabeth said with a nervous wave. "I saw you were busy and didn't want to interrupt. Lucas, I'll talk to you later," and with a spin of her heel, she was gone.

Amanda looked bewildered, and Lucas never got the chance to speak. "I wonder what that was all about?" she asked. "I…have no idea. Let's finish up. I need to go make sure everything is okay," Lucas said as he pondered Elizabeth's actions for a moment and turned back to finalize the menu.

Henry caught Elizabeth on the walkway coming out of the saloon doors just as he was going in. "Whoa, slow down a bit. Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked. "Oh, hello Henry. I need to get back to the library, if you'll excuse me," she said in a prickly voice as she quickly went on her way. Henry glanced into the saloon, swiftly evaluating what had Elizabeth all riled up. Then he spoke to himself with a laugh, "I don't think Mrs. Collins is the only one with green eyes around here."

###

Elizabeth rushed to the library and shut the door. She leaned against it, a little out of breath from half-running over here. "Why am I acting like a silly schoolgirl?" she asked herself with a nervous laugh. If she knew Lucas, and she did, he would follow her. She hadn't thought of that when she left the saloon so quickly but realized it before she got to the library. She caught her breath and started shelving some books and straightening things up. When she heard the door open behind her, she knew it was Lucas and continued working. "Elizabeth?" Lucas asked uneasily, "why did you run away?" She took a breath then slowly closed and opened her eyes before turning around. "Oh, I saw you were occupied, and it wasn't important enough to interrupt you. So, I came here to clean up a bit," she said nonchalantly, not wanting him to know how anxious she was.

Lucas stepped a bit closer, "Elizabeth," he said gently, "Nothing is ever more important to me than you are." She looked at him, her eyes wide, "Oh…well…" she stammered as she replied, "I just wanted to talk to you about needing some more adventure books for the children. It wasn't urgent." Lucas nodded and then gave a little laugh before he spoke, "I had hoped maybe you wanted to see me about something more personal than library business."

"Uh…no. It was just the books. Nothing too critical," she responded. He smiled, and then said, "Well, okay. As long as everything is alright. I guess I will go back to work. See you later, Elizabeth."

As he walked through the door, Elizabeth stopped him, "Lucas." He turned back to her with questioning eyes. "I was wondering…would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" What just happened? she thought, did I really just do that? At first Lucas looked surprised, but only for a moment. Then he smiled, and replied, "I would love to have dinner with you and little Jack." "I usually feed him early and put him to bed, so…it would just be you and me. But the invitation is still open, if you don't mind it being just the two of us," she couldn't help teasing him a little. She felt very apprehensive asking him over to her house for a meal and thought humor might help her calm down a little.

It did.

"Of course, my souffle may not be as good as Amanda's…" She stopped as she realized what she had just said and what it implied. Just great, she thought, horrified, now he is going to think I am jealous. Lucas stepped another step closer. His voice was low as he spoke, "I am sure whatever you make will be amazing. I know the company will be. And, we have had dinner alone before. I will see you tomorrow evening." He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes and left her standing there in shock at what she had just done.

###

Rosemary stood there gaping as Elizabeth told her about her invitation to Lucas. "Well, I am just blown away. Elizabeth! You actually asked him to dinner?" she asked incredulously. "Yes Rosemary, I did. I could hardly believe it myself. And I guess it's too late to back out now," Elizabeth replied. "Back out! Why on God's green earth would you want to back out?!" Rosemary exclaimed, talking with her hands.

Elizabeth looked down as she thought. "I guess it seemed like a good plan, until I started thinking about being alone with Lucas. Rosemary, he is going to think this is a date," Elizabeth stated. Rosemary threw up her hands in frustration, "Elizabeth! It is a date! You asked Lucas on a date! I'm pretty sure you know what he is thinking. If not, let me let you in on the secret. Lucas loves you. And he told you he loves you. And now you have asked him over. He must be thinking you are starting to care about him too. And it's not like it's the first time you two have been alone."

Elizabeth nodded in silence. "I do care about him Rosemary, and it is the first time being alone since he told me he loves me" she said, twisting her wedding rings nervously. Rosemary reached over and placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "As you know, Lucas has always been very patient. And a gentleman. It is just dinner. You two have had dinner before. Enjoy his company. Everything will be just fine," Rosemary said tenderly.

"Thank you, Rosemary. I know it will. I have never been this jumpy before around Lucas. I just need to focus," Elizabeth said calmly.

"Good plan. Just don't focus on those dimples," Rosemary said with a wink.

###

Bill had immersed himself in work lately at the café. He was trying to stay away from the saloon as much as possibly, but he found himself drawn there after a time. I just need a beer, he thought. And some time with the guys. I haven't seen Henry lately.

He entered the saloon and found himself looking around. Henry called to him from the bar. "Hey there Bill. Haven't seen you in a while. Why are you making yourself scarce these days?" he asked. Bill gave a nod in Henry's direction as he walked toward him, still glancing around the room. He sat on a stool just as Henry place a mug in front of him. "Hi Henry. Oh, I've just been busy, you know how it is. How's business?" Bill asked. "Business is good, can't complain," Henry replied then went to help another customer.

Bill sat there nursing his drink when he caught a glimpse of her waiting on a table. When she turned his way he quickly looked back at his beer.

"Mr. Avery," Amanda said as she walked up to the bar, "It's good to see you." "Please, call me Bill. It's nice to see you too. You look well. How are the children doing?" Bill asked. "They are doing just fine. John seems more somber than usual. I'm sure he misses his father," Amanda said sadly.

"Actually, I'm glad I ran into you," Bill said, "I was thinking about taking John camping, do you think he would enjoy that?"

"Well, that is so kind of you! I think he would love it. Thank you for thinking of him," she responded. "He was very close to his father; I know this is hard on him," she added. "I'm sure it has been difficult for all of you," he replied, then paused for a moment.

"I was thinking this Saturday would be good," Bill said, "does that work for you, Mrs. Collins?" "That sounds just fine. And I wish you would call me Amanda. You are the one that saved our lives, we should be on a first name basis," she answered sweetly, touching his arm. Bill smiled, "Amanda it is." "I guess I better get back to work. Nice seeing you, Bill," Amanda said with a smile and walked away.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Henry said as he walked up, interrupting Bill's thoughts as he watched her walk away. Bill looked at Henry, puzzled, "What? What's not a good idea?" he responded testily. Henry nodded his head in Amanda's direction, "She is a beautiful woman," Henry said. "Yeah, I guess so," Bill replied indifferently, "a little young for me," he said casually as he took a drink of his beer.

Henry was having fun goading Bill so he thought he would take it a bit farther. "Well, I don't know," he said looking at Amanda, "I was thinking of asking her to dinner myself, after a proper mourning period of course." Bill jerked his head up, looking a bit prickly. "Maybe you should just do that," he snapped as he downed the rest of his beer and slammed the mug on the bar. He tossed a coin at Henry, "Keep the change," he snarled, then left the saloon in a huff, Henry shaking his head as he laughed.

"I have a feeling I'm never going to tire of that," Henry said to himself with a big smile on his face.

###

Lucas woke up happy the next morning. He had just had a wonderful dream about Elizabeth. They were dancing and she leaned towards him as if to kiss him. As dreams tend to go, everything was in slow motion. Just as they were about to kiss, he woke up. He certainly would have liked to continue that dream just a moment more.

Lucas was surprised when Elizabeth invited him to dinner. Well, surprised isn't the right word, shocked would be closer to what he felt. He didn't want to read too much into the invitation, but it was hard not to be excited about spending the evening with Elizabeth. The last time they had done that was in the library. Was this a date? He certainly wanted to believe it was. Lucas wondered what she would be making. He was amused she brought Amanda's souffle up, perhaps she was a little jealous of them working together. Amanda was surely beautiful, but Lucas only had eyes for one lady.

He had a feeling it was going to be a very long day before their dinner tonight. Lucas had high hopes that Elizabeth was starting to have feelings for him, but he was waiting for her to make the first move. Or in reality, the second move. He had already shared his feelings.

Oh well, enough lying around daydreaming. It was time to get up and start this day.

###

Elizabeth popped open her eyes, startled by the intensity of the dream she just had. She was walking toward Nathan. As she got closer, suddenly his face turned into Jack Sr.'s face, and he was holding the sign that Nathan had made for the library. Then Jack pointed to his left, and as she turned to see what he was pointing at, she woke up. What was that all about? she thought to herself. What a bizarre dream.

She lay there for a bit, pondering on what it might have meant before realizing that today was the day that she was making dinner for Lucas. A date, Rosemary had called it. Elizabeth would have to give it some thought. As she contemplated, she heard Jack call out "Mama" and jumped up to go get him.

Elizabeth lifted Jack out of his crib, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning, Mama's sweet boy. What would you like for breakfast?" she said. "Book, read" Jack clearly said. "Good job Jack! You are really becoming a chatterbox these days. Let's go get something to eat. I'll read to you, but only a little because I have to get ready for work. And then tonight, Mama has a date."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth twisted her hands as she looked around the room. Everything was in order, and the table was set. She had used her best tablecloth and a few candles on the table. The meal was ready, and Lucas was due any minute.

She was nervous, no doubt about that. And she wasn't sure why. This wasn't their first dinner together, but somehow it felt different. Calling it a date made things seem so certain, and, truth be told, nothing was certain at all in Elizabeth's mind. She thought of Nathan for a moment. A few months ago, this dinner would have upset him. A few months ago, he had asked her for a meal at the café. Everything changed that day- the day of his invitation, the day of the shooting, the day of the hug. Elizabeth had to admit to herself that she had enjoyed the attention of two handsome, eligible bachelors back then. Her time away from them both had given her ample time to think, and really analyze, who did she miss the most? Who was she leaning towards? Who did she really have feelings for? She already knew Lucas loved her; he had poured out his heart that day behind the saloon. And Nathan had told her in this very room that she mattered to him. She had wanted to have that dinner with Nathan if for no other reason than to see how she felt being alone with him. Having a conversation of longer than a few minutes. She had waited for him to ask her, and yet when he did, she hesitated. She had spent a lot of time thinking about why. Some of her thoughts she would push away, scared of the direction they were going. And then that weird dream this morning. What did it mean?

The knock at the door startled her out of her reverie. "He's here," Elizabeth said to herself as she took a deep breath, straightened her skirt, and opened the door. Lucas stood there, a smile breaking across his face. "I brought this for you," he said as he held out a single red rose. "Thank you, that was very thoughtful," Elizabeth said as she took it and smelled its fragrance, "won't you come in?"

Lucas entered the room and Elizabeth smiled as she noticed his cologne. He never wore too much, just enough that you got a hint of it as he walked by. "Something smells delicious, Elizabeth. What are we having this evening?" he asked. "Roast beef, and it's ready. If you will excuse me," she said as she went to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Lucas asked. "No, I'll be right back," Elizabeth stated. Her nervousness had abated as soon as Lucas walked into the house. She was grateful for that and hoped they could enjoy a pleasant evening.

She entered the room and placed two plates of food on the table. "This looks amazing," Lucas said. She then walked back to the kitchen and returned with a bud vase, the rose already in place there. She put it on the table. Lucas pulled out her chair for her and they sat down.

"I hope everything is to your liking," she said after he swallowed his first bite. "It is simply wonderful. Thank you for inviting me over," Lucas said.

They ate and chatted for a little while, just settling in to enjoy each other's company. Elizabeth was happy that they both seemed comfortable. She needn't have worried about it, Lucas was a perfect gentleman.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you, Jack is always saying 'Book, read' now. I think you may have started something that day at the library," Elizabeth said. Lucas smiled as he replied, "I certainly hope so. I think everyone should love to read. Speaking of the library, when I was there a few weeks ago, I noticed a book open on the table. It was a book we are both familiar with. Do you happen to know who was reading it?" Lucas asked innocently. Elizabeth looked uneasy for a moment before jumping up, "Save room for dessert," she said as she hurried to the kitchen. Lucas laughed to himself before responding, "Dessert too? You really went all out, Elizabeth."

"Wait until you taste it before saying that," Elizabeth said as she brought in the dessert. "It's chocolate pie and it's a new recipe," she added. After slicing them both a piece, Lucas took a bite. "Oh my," he exclaimed, "this really is the best chocolate pie I've ever had! Is that cinnamon I taste?" "Elizabeth took a bite and nodded her head, "Oh it is good!" she giggled a little as she tried to lick the whipping cream off her face. Lucas laughed as her attempt failed. "Here, let me," he said as he reached over, gently wiping the offending cream off of her face with his thumb. The room grew silent as they made and held eye contact. The air suddenly felt thick and Elizabeth became very aware that they were alone. She caught her breath then looked down and cleared her throat, "We better finish our pie," she said. Lucas smiled and nodded, "Yes, that is a wonderful plan," he said as they both ate the rest of their dessert chatting about anything and everything except what had just almost happened.

###

Lucas began his walk back to the saloon. The time with Elizabeth had been wonderful albeit too short and he thought back over the evening as he walked. He was certainly struck by the intimacy of the moment as he touched Elizabeth's face. It was the first time he had ever done that, and he was hoping not the last. Her skin felt so smooth and soft and he wanted nothing more than to place his hand on her cheek. The spell was broken when she spoke, and he realized it wasn't the right time. Elizabeth still was unsure of her feelings, so he should avoid any personal contact until she was. He noticed the sparkle of her rings in the candlelight and believed her heart wasn't all the way open for a relationship as long as she wore them. He still didn't know how things stood with Nathan.

They talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company the entire time. Before the dinner was over, he told her he was leaving town for a few days on business but should be back the first of the week. She told him to be careful as he traveled.

As they ended the evening, he stood in her doorway wanting nothing more than to kiss her goodnight. Once again, sensible thinking took over and he just smiled and told her he enjoyed the evening. He refused to put pressure on the woman he loved, choosing to wait until he knew for sure that she felt the same way he did.

His father's patience had taught him well.

###

Elizabeth changed into some night clothes and considered the last few hours. They had really had a pleasant time. That shouldn't surprise her though, every evening she had spent with him had been perfect.

When Lucas touched her face, Elizabeth had to stop herself from leaning in towards him. It was like the room had closed in. Once she realized where her thoughts were going, she immediately shut them down. And, of course, Lucas had not done anything to make her uncomfortable- at least not on purpose. She was starting to realize that he occupied many of her thoughts these days. She didn't know if it was because of a lack of attention from Nathan, or something more significant.

She planned to hunt Nathan down and talk to him next week. Maybe then, she could start moving forward.

###

The next morning Lucas was just leaving when he ran into Amanda downstairs in the saloon. "On your way?" she asked, "have a safe trip. I was wondering how your dinner was last night." Lucas broke into a wide smile, "It was wonderful, thank you for asking." "Mr. Bouchard, I know it's none of my business, but does that girl know you love her?" she asked as he was leaving. He turned back with another smile, "Oh, she knows. See you in a few days, Mrs. Collins. Hold down the fort," he said as he walked through the doors. "Isn't love grand?" Amanda said to herself and smiled, then got busy with her work.

John came downstairs about that time, with a light in his eyes that Amanda had not seen since the accident. "Is he here yet?" he asked his mother, looking very excited. She laughed as she reached up and ruffled his hair. "No, it's a bit early yet. I think he will be here this afternoon. Are you packed and ready to go?" Amanda asked her son. "Not really that much to pack, it's camping. We are supposed to rough it," he answered matter-of-factly. "Victoria is still sleeping," he added. "Thank you, John. If you could go back to the room and stay with her until she wakes up, I would appreciate it, son," she responded. "Yes, Mama," he politely replied, and ran back upstairs.

###

Bill had gone to see Nathan to let him know he would be camping for the night and where he was going if an emergency came up. "I'm taking John Collins with me," he added, "I think he just needs a little attention right now." Nathan nodded his head, "That's a very nice thing you are doing, Bill. That family has sure been through enough. Do you have everything you need? Camping gear? Fishing gear?" he asked. "I think we are good. Bringing along a baseball also, in case he gets bored. I don't know what he likes to do yet," Bill stated. "We should be back around noon tomorrow," Bill added. "Good to know. Have a good time," Nathan said as Bill left the office.

Bill had borrowed a horse from the livery for John and had their sleeping bags and gear already tied down and ready to go. Nothing to do now but go get the boy and be on their way.

###

Allie hesitated for a minute before walking into the hair salon. She was glad there was no one there except Fiona.

"Allie! Hello!" Fiona said cheerfully. "It's good to see you. What brings you to the salon today?" Allie nervously looked at the ground then back at Fiona with a frown. She grabbed her hair and said, "Can you do anything with this? Maybe a cut or a new style? Something that makes me look older…" Fiona remembered her chat with Nathan a few weeks ago regarding Allie and boys and wondered if that is what brought her here today. "You have beautiful hair Allie. Can you tell me what you have in mind? And why suddenly the interest to look older?" she asked, very interested in the girl's reply.

Allie looked embarrassed. Fiona took her arm and led her to a chair and sat down beside her. "Now, what is all this about?" Fiona asked with concern. "Come on," Fiona continued, "you can talk to me."

"Well," Allie began, "there's this boy…" Fiona smiled, remembering the pain of young love. "Tell me about him," Fiona said. "His name is John, and he's sooo cute. He's 14. I like him, a lot. He doesn't seem to notice me, so I thought maybe if I looked a little older, he might," she said miserably. Fiona empathized with the feelings Allie was having. She didn't know how this 'romance' might end, but she thought a little kindheartedness wouldn't hurt.

"Look, Allie. I want to tell you a story. When I was about your age, a new boy came to school. And, much like John, he was really cute. Every time I tried to talk to him Sally Walker would come along batting her eyes in his direction," Fiona reminisced as Allie gave a slight laugh. "Anyway, they ended up together, and I was left with a broken heart. After a short time, Sally liked another boy and John moved on too. I am telling you this because you are very young, and there will probably be many 'Johns' in your life. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

Allie nodded. "Yes. You are telling me that John is going to break my heart," Allie said with a frown. Fiona sighed and then spoke, "No, sweetheart. I am not telling you that. I don't know how John feels about you. I just want you to guard your heart. It's okay to like someone, but only if you are aware that they might not like you back in the same way. Maybe they only want to be your friend. Does that make more sense?" Allie thought for a bit, "So, if he only likes me as a friend, you don't want me to like him more than that, so I don't get hurt."

"Something like that. We can't always control who our heart wants to like as more than a friend. But most of the time, the best relationships start out as friendships first anyway," Fiona said, thinking of Allie's blue-eyed uncle. "I understand what you mean," Allie said with a smile and a nod. "Thank you, Miss Miller. I can't really talk to my uncle Nathan about this kind of thing," Allie said with an eye roll. "No, I suppose you can't. Men never understand what we go through for them. But Allie, I am here if you ever need to talk," Fiona said, feeling a kinship with the girl. "Now," Fiona said as she reached over and hugged her. "let's see what we can do with that hair. Every young lady needs a great hairstyle. And maybe a new dress couldn't hurt…"

###

Bill and John rode side by side, taking turns talking and just riding in silence. John seemed much more at ease today than Bill had seen him before. He loved horses as was evident by the way he treated the one he was riding. He spoke of his dream of one day being a rancher.

When they got to the place they were going to camp for the night, John looked around and took it all in. They were shaded by trees and near a small lake for fishing. It was very peaceful. "Thank you, Mr. Avery, for bringing me here. I know you are a busy man, being a judge and all," John said sincerely. Bill smiled, "Well, you know it's been a while since I had a little break myself, I enjoy fishing and sleeping under the stars. Hoping we can catch something, or we might be a little hungry tonight. I've always believed you are supposed to eat what you catch- or shoot- when you go camping," he said as he started unpacking their gear.

After they got all unpacked, they decided to go fishing. John stood there watching as Bill tied on his hook and baited it. "Aren't you going to join me?" Bill asked. John looked down, feeling a little self-conscious. "Mr. Avery, I've never been fishing before…" he said, a little ashamed at the admission. Bill couldn't fathom a boy his age not knowing how to fish. "Well, let's just take care of that," Bill said decisively. He took the pole from John and showed him how to tie a fisherman's knot so the hook wouldn't come off. Then he showed him how to bait the hook.

"Now, you just throw your line into the water and wait," Bill said as they both did so.

"So," Bill said, making small talk, "Do you have a girlfriend?" John laughed, "No sir, not really. There is a girl at school I kind of like, but…I don't know," he said shyly. "You are a handsome and nice young man; you won't have any problems in that area. Don't be in any hurry to tie yourself down," Bill said lightheartedly.

"Do you?' John asked. "Do I what?" Bill replied. "Do you have a wife or a girlfriend?" John questioned. Bill smiled, "No. I was married once but not anymore. No girlfriend," he responded.

Suddenly, John got all excited, "Mr. Avery! I think I got something!" Bill jumped up and hurried to John. "Ok, be calm. You want to play with it just a little, that's right. Now, set that hook! Good! Alright, pull it in! Let's see what you have!" Bill said, almost as animated as John was.

John pulled in his fish. "Oh, it's a big one!" he said enthusiastically. Bill slapped him on the back. "Good job, John! Now, let me show you how to take it off the hook." Bill patiently showed him how to hold the fish and work the hook out of its mouth. "Now, you just bait your hook again and start over. You catch on quickly," he said reassuringly. He watched as John did it himself this time, so proud of the boy's enthusiasm.

They fished for a while, John catching more than Bill and releasing most of them, then decided to go build a fire to cook what they caught for dinner. Bill didn't know if John knew how to make a fire, so he described what he was doing as he built it, not wanting to embarrass the boy further. John hung on every word as he watched. It was almost dark by the time they cleaned up the mess and bunked down for the night.

"I brought a baseball in case you want to throw it around a bit tomorrow before we head back," Bill said. "That sounds great," John said, "I used to play a little ball before we moved here. I enjoy it." Bill was glad to hear that John enjoyed a game of baseball. He liked the game himself.

"Mr. Avery. This is the best day I have had in a very long time. I'm glad we came to Hope Valley. Thank you again for spending time with me," John said before going to sleep. "It's my pleasure, John. And please, stop with the Mr. Avery. My friends call me Bill," he replied. "Goodnight, Bill. See you in the morning," John said with a yawn. "Goodnight, son. Rest well," Bill said, a little choked up.

Bill didn't know what might happen with John's mother in the future, but he did know he already cared about this boy and wanted to help him in any way he could.

###

Fiona was settled down for the night, thinking over her afternoon with Allie. She had taught her a couple of simple hairstyles that the girl would be able to do herself with no problem. She also taught her about rag curls, something she was certain that Nathan knew nothing about. They had made a trip to the dress shop where she got Rosemary involved in fitting Allie for a new dress, nothing too dressy or mature, but something Allie would enjoy wearing. Fiona loved every minute of it and Allie seemed to also.

She wondered what Allie's uncle would think about it. Fiona thought about his piercing blue eyes and then dozed off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucas got back behind the wheel of his car, still admiring the newness of it. He had wanted to buy one for some time, but with getting a handle on the oil business, he just hadn't had the opportunity to do so. He was already imagining taking Elizabeth and little Jack on a ride through the countryside. Lucas was only a couple of hours from Hope Valley and had stopped to stretch his legs for a bit before getting on the road again.

As he drove, he thought about Elizabeth and how much he had missed her these last few days. He could hardly wait to see her face again, hopefully very soon, maybe even today. The thought made him want to drive a little faster, but he maintained a good speed.

There was something on the road in front of him and he stopped quickly. As he opened the door, he realized it was a dog. "What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" he asked as he approached it. It was a large dog, brown and white with floppy ears and blue eyes. "Aren't you the handsome fellow," Lucas said as he knelt down, noticing the wagging tail. He reached out to pet him and received kisses in return. Lucas stood and looked all around. No houses were nearby that he could see, but the dog had to come from somewhere. He crouched down again to pet the dog and then noticed its ribs were showing. "You must be starving," Lucas said, "let me see if I can do something about that." Lucas went back to the car, removing a basket that he had had prepared for the road. There were a couple of sandwiches left in it and a partial thermos of water. He removed them and took them back to the dog and began breaking the sandwiches into pieces, feeding him slowly and petting him in between. Then he gave the dog the rest of his water. "That's the best I can do for now," he said, contemplating his options. He really only had one, as he wasn't about to leave a hungry pup in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, I guess you are coming with me. Get in the car, we are going home," Lucas said, opening the back door. The dog eagerly jumped in and settled down in the seat, looking up at Lucas as if to say, "Let's go." Lucas reached in and patted its head once again. "I guess I have two surprises when I get back to town," he said with a laugh as he shut the back door and climbed in the front seat. "Now, what am I going to name you?" he said out loud as he drove.

###

Nathan stepped into the hair salon, rapping on the open door as he did so. Fiona looked up from her book and smiled when she saw him. "Hi, Fiona," he said, "I wanted to come and thank you for your help with Allie. I didn't even know she was coming to see you. She has been moping around a bit for a week or so, but she came home with a smile after spending time with you. Her hair looked really cute. It's hard being a single father of a girl. I guess you were right that day we talked about me not needing your services," laughing as he said it.

Fiona laughed a little, "You are very welcome, Nathan. I also fitted her for a new dress, I hope you don't mind." "Of course not," he replied, "just let me know how much I owe you." "Nothing at all," Fiona stated, "this was my pleasure" she said raising her hand as she saw he was about to protest. "No arguments, Constable" she said. Nathan smiled, "Ok, you win. But I will find some way to repay you. I need to go," he said with a gesture towards the door, "but thanks again. You are a life saver." She waved as he departed and started to sit down to her book again when Florence walked in. "Hi Florence. The usual?" Fiona asked. "Wasn't that Constable Grant just leaving?" Florence asked curiously. "Yes, it was," Fiona replied with a smile. "It certainly was…"

Florence sat down in the chair looking smug. "Do tell. What on earth was he doing in a hair salon?" she asked, all primed for some good town gossip to tell Molly.

###

Elizabeth was at the library working on some writing after school. With one book soon to be published, she had started on another one that she was very excited about. She didn't plan to stay long, just needed a little quiet time to finish up an idea that had come to her during recess today.

Lucas had been gone several days now and she hadn't stopped thinking about him since their evening together. He hadn't told her where he was going, just that he would be gone a short time.

The door to the library opened, and Laura entered with little Jack. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Thornton. I'm needed at home, so I brought Jack to you," she said as she placed Jack on the floor. "Don't be sorry, Laura. I was just finishing up. You go on home. See you tomorrow!" Elizabeth replied as Laura left. "Hello, my sweet boy, were you good today?" Elizabeth said as she leaned down and gave Jack a kiss. He immediately went to the books on the shelf and began touching them. "You do love books, don't you Jack?" she said with a smile.

About that time, the door to the library opened up and Lucas walked in. "Hi Lucas, welcome home," Elizabeth greeted him with a friendly smile. Lucas was grinning from ear to ear, "Hello Elizabeth, you are looking beautiful as always. Hello Jack, how are you doing?" Lucas asked.

Jack walked up to Lucas and reached his hands up as he spoke, "Book, read." Lucas looked at Elizabeth with a surprised look, then reached down and picked Jack up. "So, you remember us reading a book here, do you? Well, let's go look at my surprises outside and just maybe I can read you another one, okay?" Lucas said to Jack as he was holding him. Elizabeth smiled at the interaction, then she replied, "What have you done now, Lucas?" "You will have to come outside to see," he said.

They walked outside to a crowd gathered around Lucas' car. "This is yours?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, it's all mine. That was the reason I had to leave town for a few days. I wanted to show it to you first. But on the way home, I kind of ran into my second surprise," he said as he opened up the back door. The most beautiful dog Elizabeth had ever seen jumped down from the back seat and ran straight to Lucas, sitting down next to him.

"Lucas," she said, "he is adorable! Where on earth did you get him?" Jack suddenly wasn't interested in being held anymore. He wanted to play with the dog. Lucas put him down, keeping a close eye on the dog making sure he wasn't too rough with Jack. The dog let Jack pet him and sat perfectly still, only smelling of his hands a little. Elizabeth leaned down to pet him and said, "He is so well-behaved!" Lucas quickly told the story of where the dog came from as he watched Elizabeth and Jack play with him. "He seems really intelligent. I looked around a bit but didn't see anyone looking for him. It is obvious he's been on his own for a while. He definitely needs some food and a bath," Lucas stated.

"Does he have a name?" Elizabeth asked. "No. We've only been together for a couple of hours. I haven't thought of one yet," Lucas responded. Jack tired of the dog and walked back to Lucas, "Read," he said. Lucas laughed, "Ok, a promise is a promise, let's go little man," Lucas said as he took Jack's hand and walked him back into the library, his dog following behind.

Elizabeth turned and looked at the beautiful car for a moment, then caught a glimpse of Nathan across the street watching everything that had just happened. He tipped his hat and she nodded in his direction. Then she turned and walked into the library.

###

Bill walked into the saloon looking for Amanda. She was standing at the bar, so he came up to talk to her. "Hello, Amanda," he said. "Well, hello Bill! It's good to see you!" Amanda responded cheerfully. "I wanted to check on John. It's been a couple of days since we got back and I was wondering how he was doing," Bill replied. Amanda led him to a table and sat down with him. "Bill, it is like he is a different boy. All he talks about is you and how you taught him to fish. He really enjoyed you guys tossing the ball the next morning before you came back," Amanda reached over and touched Bill's arm as she spoke. "I really can't thank you enough for the time you spent with him. It has made a world of difference," she declared.

Bill smiled at her response. "I am so glad to hear that. I didn't know if he would enjoy it or not. It was my pleasure. I am sure fond of that boy," Bill said. "I think that feeling is mutual," Amanda said, "I am pretty sure he has found a new hero in you." Bill laughed, "Not sure I am worthy of that, but I am glad I could help. I better get going. I'll talk to you later, Amanda."

"Bill," Amanda said as they both stood, "We are going to be moving into a house next week. I have so appreciated Mr. Bouchard letting us stay here, but the kids need a more permanent place to live. Anyway, I said all that to say that we would love to have you over for dinner soon, as a thank you for all of your help."

"I would love to," Bill replied, "just say when. Thank you for the invitation. We'll talk soon." Bill turned to leave and got a glimpse of Henry grinning at the bar. Bill gave him a scowl and walked through the saloon doors already thinking of dinner with the Collins family and whistling a tune.

###

Elizabeth stood in front of the class trying to teach History. The kids seemed very restless today and no one seemed to be able to pay attention or stay on task. She had noticed the last few days that Allie was fixing her hair a little differently and Elizabeth believed that perhaps John Collins might be the reason why. Allie would glance his direction as much as possible, trying not to get in trouble from Elizabeth. She was definitely getting to the age where she would start noticing boys. Elizabeth couldn't really tell how John felt about the adoration, or if he even noticed it. He made friends quickly with the other boys but was more reserved around the girls close to his age. The younger girls followed him around, most likely attracted to his friendly nature and bright green eyes. Elizabeth could see the signs of puppy love when she looked at Allie and hoped for the best. She would hate to see the girl get hurt.

Elizabeth finally gave up, deciding that an early recess might be just the thing the fidgety kids needed, so she dismissed them and sent them outside.

She sat there for a few moments contemplating just sending the children home early for the day. It certainly didn't seem they were going to be able to concentrate. Maybe they would just have a couple of recesses today instead. Just as she made up her mind, Lucas walked in the door, his dog trying to follow him in. "Stay," he said at the doorway, and the dog sat down. "Lucas, hello. What are you doing here?" Elizabeth questioned as he walked towards her desk. "I saw the children were outside, so I wanted to talk to you. I was thinking, we never got to celebrate you completing your book, so I was wondering if you would meet me at the library this evening for a celebratory toast," Lucas smiled as he issued the invitation. Elizabeth remembered their last toast in the library and returned the smile, "I think I can get Rosemary to watch little Jack. Yes, I would love to," she answered. "Wonderful!" Lucas exclaimed, "I will see you after dinner then. Have a good afternoon, Elizabeth," Lucas replied as he turned and left the school building, his dog at his side.

###

Rosemary watched as Elizabeth checked her appearance in the mirror once, then walked back and checked it again. "I have never seen you this edgy, Elizabeth," she said, "You are as nervous as a cat. What's going through your mind?" Elizabeth turned toward her, "I'm not sure, Rosemary. I just feel particularly excitable this evening."

"Far be it for me to give you my opinion as to why," Rosemary said dramatically, "You have to figure this out on your own. I did notice some clouds moving in, so hopefully you will make it home before it rains." "Yes, hopefully so," Elizabeth responded. "Ok, I guess I am ready to go now," Elizabeth said as she looked in the mirror again, "I shouldn't be too long." Rosemary smiled as she shooed Elizabeth out the door. "Take all the time you need; Jack is sleeping, and I am going to read my book. It's a romance about a handsome prince and…oh, never mind. I'll see you later," Rosemary laughed as she waved goodbye to her friend.

Elizabeth did know why she was excited. All she had been able to think about since their dinner a few days ago was Lucas. That moment at the table when he touched her face had consumed her thoughts. Her mind had wondered how it would be to embrace him, something she hadn't shared with Rosemary. She imagined how safe she would feel with his arms around her and how good he smelled. And now they were going to be alone again, which excited her and scared her to death. She knew he would never do anything to make her ill at ease, she was more concerned with her own actions at this point. "Calm down Elizabeth," she told herself as she walked, "it's just Lucas." And while that little pep talk may have worked in the past to calm her nerves, things had changed. Now the thought of being alone with him left her keyed up. It started raining just as she arrived. She stopped outside the library, taking a deep breath to quieten her nervous tension. Then she opened the door.

She never knew what to expect from Lucas, so the decorations were no surprise. There were candles- only a few- dispersed throughout the room. There was a small table in the corner set with a lace tablecloth and some taper candles in crystal holders. A bottle of champagne as well as some fruit and chocolate on a plate sat on top of the table. And flowers and greenery here and there. There was a Victrola in the corner, but nothing was playing. The middle of the room was empty other than Lucas standing there looking his best. He remained quiet, and as she looked around the room, he just stood there smiling at her. Don't focus on the dimples, Elizabeth, she told herself.

The room was simply done but absolutely stunning, as well as the man standing in the center of it.

"Lucas…I don't know what to say," she began. "This," she said gesturing around the room, "is amazing." Lucas stepped closer to her, "You look wonderful," he said, his voice sultry and low. "I have to admit," he stated, "I was feeling a little guilty that I didn't respond with more enthusiasm when you told me about finishing your book. I hope you can forgive me. I have wanted to celebrate with you since the moment you left my office that day. I'm glad we finally get the opportunity." He walked over to the table, poured them both a glass of champagne and brought them to Elizabeth who couldn't seem to say a word.

"I want to make a toast," he declared as he handed her a flute, making eye contact with her. "I would like to toast the newest soon-to-be best-selling author, the beautiful Elizabeth Thornton. The woman who never ceases to amaze me, fills my every thought, and who owns my heart." He lifted his glass and she tapped hers against it before they both took a sip, never diverting their gaze. "I would also like to make a toast," Elizabeth said, Lucas looking a little surprised and curious. "To Lucas Bouchard, the man who never lost faith in me. My encourager, my confidante, my…" She left off any other words with a shy smile, as they once again tapped their flutes and took a small drink. Lucas took both glasses and set them on the table. He then walked to the Victrola and placed the needle on the record laying there. As the music started, he walked to her and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Elizabeth gave a slight nod, as they joined hands and he placed his other hand around her waist. They began dancing, Elizabeth unable to stop looking at this man who had done so much for her. They continued dancing, not speaking a word. The air seemed electrified. When the song finished, they simply stood there for a moment in silence with only the sound of rain in the background, their eyes locked. Elizabeth wet her lips and simply said, "Lucas." Hearing her say his name gave him the courage he needed. He reached up his hand to her face, touching her cheek with his palm, feeling her warmth. "My beautiful Elizabeth," he said as he leaned down slowly, intending to kiss her.

Suddenly, Elizabeth gently pushed back from him, shaking her head. "No, Lucas, I can't," she said, her voice rising in a panic. "Elizabeth, I didn't mean to frighten you, forgive me," Lucas said softly, not understanding the mixed signals.

"I have to go," she said looking scared, like a caged animal. "Elizabeth, wait," Lucas stated as she flung open the door and ran into the rainy night. Lucas caught her and carefully turned her towards him. "Elizabeth, it's raining, please come back inside. I will walk you home when it slows down. I'm sorry, I misinterpreted…" he said as they were both getting drenched. "Please," he said reaching out to her. Elizabeth looked so frightened it broke his heart. "Lucas!" she shouted to be heard over the rain, backing up from him. "You didn't do anything to apologize for! And you didn't misunderstand! I am so unsure of…everything! Lucas, I am scared of your feelings for me! But more importantly, I am terrified of my own feelings!" she exclaimed, her tears mixing with the rain that was running down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth," he declared, "I just want to be with you! I believe you care for me. Please don't cry, I'm sorry I upset you," Lucas pleaded feeling dejected.

"I can't do this! I'm sorry, Lucas. I'm going home, please don't follow me," she stated as she turned and quickly walked away, the rain starting to abate.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thornton!" he called out as he watched her leave. She put her hand to her mouth and cried as she rushed home. Lucas still standing there until she got out of sight. Then, he lowered his head as he slowly walked back into the library, feeling miserable.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rosemary stayed with Elizabeth until she fell asleep, then let herself out. Lee was waiting up for her when she got home. "That was certainly a late night," he said when she came in the door. When he saw her face he asked, "Rosie? Is everything okay?"

Rosemary sat down next to him looking very serious. "Lee, Elizabeth came home quite a while ago. She was soaking wet and crying incoherently." "Did Lucas do something to hurt her?" Lee asked. "No, no, nothing like that. Lucas adores her. Lee, I think Elizabeth cares for Lucas, but she is just scared of losing him, like she lost Jack, the poor dear," Rosemary answered. "Apparently, they almost kissed and Elizabeth just went off the deep end. She ran out into the rain to get away from the feelings she was having towards him and just started talking crazy- according to her. She was still very upset when she got there, so I waited until she fell asleep to come home. I am hoping she will be much calmer in the morning so I can talk to her."

"You're a good friend Rosie," Lee replied, "Let's go to bed."

###

Lucas lay in bed wide awake staring at the ceiling. The dog was lying on the rug next to the bed, and Lucas had his arm hanging down petting him. He had been thinking and rethinking the evening. He thought for sure that Elizabeth wanted him to kiss her, and all he did was frighten her. He felt perfectly awful about it too.

Lucas knew in his heart she was his soulmate, and he was fairly certain she cared about him too, but she was scared. And even though he had never been through what she had he could only imagine how hard it would be to love again. It made him sad to see her so upset and vulnerable, but it only strengthened his feelings towards her. She wouldn't give her heart easily because of fear. But he was sure when she did give it, it would be more magnificent than he could imagine. He thought of all the time they had spent together conversing about her book and it suddenly struck him.

"Luther," he said as he looked down at the dog. "I'm going to name you Luther." The dog looked up at him as he spoke and wagged his tail. "That's a good boy," Lucas said as he patted his head.

He had always been a patient man, he just had to believe that Elizabeth's heart would decide for her. And he hoped it wouldn't take too much longer.

He really wanted to complete that kiss that almost happened.

###

Elizabeth woke up a bit groggy the next morning. The kids didn't have school today and she was very grateful for that. She didn't think she could have handled a day in the classroom after the night she had. In reality, she was a little embarrassed the way she treated Lucas. Perhaps she should have just stayed home. She knew her emotions were jumbled before she left and should have known that it wouldn't end well.

She got up and checked on Jack who was still sleeping and went downstairs. She heard a light tap on the door and opened it to find Rosemary standing there. "Come on in," she said quietly, "Jack is still sleeping."

They sat on the couch, Rosemary trying to figure out what to say. Then she suddenly had an idea and decided not to mention last night at all. "Elizabeth, how would you feel about a girl's afternoon with me and Clara and Fiona. We could go to Clara's house and have tea and scones, and just talk and visit. Lee can watch little Jack and we could just have a couple of hours just the four of us. How does that sound?" Rosemary said.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She had wondered if Rosemary would start quizzing her about last night, and she was glad that she hadn't brought it up at all. "I think that is a lovely idea, Rosemary. Thank you," Elizabeth replied.

Just then Jack called to her. "Alright, I'll let you take care of Jack, and I will see you this afternoon," Rosemary said with a pat on her arm, then got up and left.

Maybe a visit with the girls would help her set things to right.

###

Elizabeth and Rosemary knocked on the door. Their walk to Clara's had been mostly in silence, Elizabeth still feeling troubled about last night. Clara opened the door and invited them in. Fiona was already there. "Clara, your home is just so lovely," Elizabeth said, "you have really changed things up around here. Hello Fiona, you look well." "Thank you, Elizabeth," Clara answered. "Afternoon ladies," Fiona said, "I am looking forward to our visit, it's been much too long. I'm so glad you thought of this Rosemary."

They sat and visited while they had their tea and scones. Elizabeth did more listening than speaking. "Fiona," Rosemary said, "have you ever told Elizabeth and Clara about your grandparents?" Fiona shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Would you like to hear the story?" she asked them. "Yes, please," Elizabeth answered, and Clara nodded her head.

"My grandparents actually met on a boat coming over here from Europe. Both of their families were coming here to start a new life. They fell in love on the ship, and after it docked and they went through processing, they ran off and got married. They were just 18 at the time. Their families basically shunned them, so they really had no one but each other. He got a job working on the railroad for a time and she worked in café's until they earned enough to buy them some property. My grandfather built them a modest home, and they started a farm. They had three children but lost one to a terrible accident, my uncle Jacob. My grandmother went into a deep depression, after losing him when he was just 15. He was the oldest child. There was a time that my grandfather had to figure out how to work the fields and care for his wife and my young mother and aunt because my grandmother wasn't able to." Fiona stopped for a moment and cleared her throat before continuing.

"When my grandmother finally dealt with her loss, she realized the sacrifice her husband was having to make for their family. Soon after she was well, he became very ill, and the doctor told her there was no chance he would survive." The ladies felt very emotional hearing the story. Fiona had tears in her eyes as she told it.

"My grandmother told the doctor that he was wrong. She told him to wait and see, that her husband would get well and be strong again. She never left his side, she prayed over him constantly, and gave him herbal medicines. She had grown strong since her depression left, in spirit and in body. One day he sat up in bed and took her hand- she was sitting in a chair next to the bed fast asleep from exhaustion. When she opened her eyes, he was smiling at her. 'Can I have something to eat?' he said. 'I feel like I could eat a bear.'" Fiona stopped for a minute to wipe a tear as Rosemary, Elizabeth and Clara shared a collective sigh. Fiona continued, "He was up and around the very next day, and back in the field a few days later."

"What a wonderful story, Fiona," Clara said, "thank you for sharing it with us."

"I asked my grandmother one day 'how did you know he would make it?'" Fiona continued, "'And weren't you afraid he would die and leave you alone?' She said something I will never forget. She said 'Fiona, when I married your grandfather, I married him for better or for worse. I didn't know if we would be married for a day, a year, or decades. But it didn't matter because I decided that day that every day with him was a gift. And I chose to love him to the best of my ability every day we had together. I didn't decide to lose all that time being depressed when I lost your uncle Jacob. But your grandfather loved me through it. All I was doing was returning the love when he got sick. Because that is what love does. Was I afraid? No, I can't live in fear. Fear lies. And it robs you of happiness. I choose love and joy instead. And I love your grandfather more today than I did back then.'"

Fiona finished her story, picking up her cup to take a sip.

Elizabeth sat there thinking, then she asked, "Whatever happened to your grandparents, Fiona" Fiona laughed and said, "They are both still around, living and loving each other just like they did on that boat all those years ago. Getting a little feeble now." Elizabeth nodded and went silent. Rosemary wiped her eyes, "I love that story. Thank you, Fiona for sharing it again. Oh, by the way, Clara, did you ever get your wedding photos all finished? I know the last time I looked at your book, you didn't have them all ready yet. "Yes, I finally got them all in there. Some had been water damaged and I had to have them redone," Clara said as she picked up the book from the table across the room and brought it to the other three.

As they flipped through the book, Rosemary and Fiona would comment on the pictures, but Elizabeth remained silent, pondering. Then they stopped on the photo that Carson took of Elizabeth and Nathan. "Oh, this is a great picture of you Elizabeth, and Nathan looks so handsome. It was such a beautiful wedding. As I recall, you caught the bouquet," Rosemary said. Elizabeth stared at the picture for a moment. She thought of the dinner invitation that never happened with Nathan. Then she thought of the plaque he had made her for the library. Elizabeth turned to Clara, "I'm so sorry Clara, but I need to go home. I have something I need to do," she said as she stood up. "Thank you, ladies, for a lovely time," she said as she headed for the door. "You told me exactly what I needed to hear, Fiona. Rosemary, can you watch Jack for me this evening?" "Of course, Elizabeth. I would be happy to," Rosemary replied seeing the resolve in her eyes. Elizabeth nodded and hurried out the door.

Clara and Fiona both looked at Rosemary in confusion, "What was that all about?" Clara asked. Rosemary looked at her with a smile and said, "I think our Elizabeth has finally made a decision. Isn't it wonderful?"

###

Elizabeth opened the door to her house and went inside. She let out a sigh, then went to her journal and picked up her pen and began to write.

My precious Jack, I have held back on loving someone else because I was afraid. Afraid of forgetting everything that you and I had. Afraid of opening my heart again. Afraid of possibly losing someone else like I lost you.

But I could never forget our love, I have little Jack with me as a reminder every day of what we meant to each other. And my memories. And apparently, my heart has a mind of its own because it wants to love again, no matter how much I try to stop it. I realized that I can't live in fear of the unknown, unless I want to be alone and dismal the rest of my life.

And that just isn't who I am. I have too much love to give.

It took me a while to figure out what you were trying to tell me in the dream. And the direction you were pointing to while standing in the street. But I now know you were pointing me to my destiny. And telling me to do what I am afraid to do.

I have two conversations to have before the sun sets on this day. One I am uncertain of how it will end, one that will be the beginning of something wonderful that no longer scares me but excites me. Thank you for being my first love, my beloved husband. And for pointing me to my last.

Elizabeth lay her pen down and stood up, certain of where she was going next. She wasn't afraid but filled with resolve regarding her next step. She looked down at her left hand, at the beautiful rings on her finger. She smiled as she thought of the day Jack put her wedding ring there. Then she slowly reached over with her right hand and eased them off of her finger, placing them on top of her journal entry.

It was time to begin a new chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucas had gone to the library early that morning to finish cleaning up after little sleep. He had put everything away and back in its place except for the Victrola, it still stood in the corner. Lucas decided to leave it here until later. He had gone to work for a while but couldn't seem to concentrate, so he came back to the library. Lucas felt closer to Elizabeth here, even when she wasn't in the room. So, he came here to be in the quiet to try to read.

He needed to do something to keep his mind off of the woman he loved and couldn't have.

###

Elizabeth left the house with a purpose. She was a little apprehensive to talk to Nathan, but knew it had to be done. She walked into his office and found him seated at the desk. "Long time no see," she said calmly. Nathan looked up and smiled, "Hello Elizabeth. How have you been?" "Well, I've wanted to do this for a while, and finally got up the nerve," she said, "Can we talk?" she asked tensely. Nathan looked down at the papers on his desk, put them aside and nodded. "Yes, I think it is time we did," he answered, "please, have a seat."

Elizabeth sat down and jumped right in, "Nathan, I have noticed in the last few months that you have been…standoffish towards me. I was hoping we could talk about why." Nathan looked down for a moment as he thought of how to answer. The truth was, he had wanted to approach her for a little while, he just hadn't done it yet. Her coming to him was a relief.

"Elizabeth, that day the Mountie was shot. You, uh, you hugged me. I was in shock that day, but I remember that vividly. It took me a while to come to terms with my part in his death, and I have carried a lot of guilt feelings about it. I have managed to work through most of it, but I am still struggling a bit." Elizabeth remained quiet while he spoke, hearing the sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry, Nathan. That must be a heavy burden to bear," she said, "I can't imagine how you must feel about that. Is that why you have been avoiding me?" Nathan held her gaze, paused for a minute, then spoke. "Elizabeth, when you hugged me that day, all I could think of was how you lost your husband. And how hard that must have been on you. I drew back because I was concerned about you. And I needed some time to process everything."

Elizabeth was grateful for his candor. "I see," she responded, "Please, go on."

Nathan cleared his throat. "The truth is, Elizabeth, I wanted to give you some time also. Lucas has also been pursuing you and I thought maybe you needed some time to think, to figure out your own feelings towards…both of us."

Elizabeth sat there quietly as she listened.

Nathan continued, "I have spoken with Pastor Zeke and Carson a lot, not only about my feelings regarding the shooting, but my feelings for you also. The more I stayed away from you, the more I realized that my feelings aren't what I had thought they were…"

"Oh…" Elizabeth stated.

"Elizabeth, I have never had a serious relationship before. Sure, there were girls I liked when I was young, but I was always so backwards with them, they never knew it," Nathan said with a laugh. "I haven't really settled down for long anywhere, to meet someone and start a family. Then we came here, and I met you," his blue eyes seemed to look through her as he spoke. "Allie loves you. And I found myself wanting to love you also. And I do…care about you, Elizabeth…a lot. You have become very special to me, and to Allie. I started to think that maybe, in time, you and I could have something really amazing. Then the shooting happened. Me walking a few steps back has helped me to see that what I feel for you isn't love. At least not romantic love. I have felt so bad about it that I avoided you even after I figured this out, because I didn't want to hurt you. And I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner," he finished speaking and sat there, waiting for her response.

Elizabeth sat in silence, processing everything he had just said. She had never heard so much from Nathan all at one time. Now that he had evaluated his affections, he could easily talk to her, unlike before. She was glad they had had time apart, and happy that he knew the truth of his feelings for her.

"Nathan," she started, "I am glad we had this talk. In truth, I was coming to let you know that I think of you as a friend also. Until recently, I was still a little confused about my feelings towards you. And about the hug. But not anymore. I realized recently that yes, I was very relieved that you were okay, but I was having flashbacks of my husband Jack when you walked up. I…reacted. I guess the time apart has helped both of us to figure out some things. Talking with you today has proven that we were both infatuated with the thought of being together. Thank you for being so frank with me. I hope that indeed we can remain friends," she ended with a slight smile as she stood.

Nathan stood as well and smiled. "Elizabeth, before you go," he spoke, then hesitated. "Yes, Nathan?" she said. "I think Lucas is a good man. And I believe his intentions are honorable towards you," he paused, "I know it's none of my business, but I think he's in love with you."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, then she smiled, "Yes. I believe he is. If you will excuse me Nathan, I have another appointment to keep. I'll see you later."

Nathan waved as she walked out the door, his thoughts drifting toward another dark-haired beauty in town.

###

Elizabeth opened the library door and found Lucas sitting at the table reading a book. He looked up as she came in. "Elizabeth," he said as he lay the book down and stood up. Elizabeth stepped into the library and closed the door.

"I guessed I might find you here," she looked around the room, "In our sanctuary." Lucas tilted his head to the side at the terminology but remained silent.

"I had a dream, Lucas," Elizabeth started, "The other night, the night before we had dinner at my house. Nathan was in it." Lucas stood there in silence, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest. "I was walking towards him in the street and as I got closer, he turned into my late husband Jack. Jack kept pointing to his left with his hand, and he was holding the sign that is hanging over your head right now." Lucas didn't need to look up, he knew what the sign said. He was the one who had hung it there.

Elizabeth took a step and continued talking. "I had no idea what the dream meant, Lucas. Until today. Today I got a lesson in fear."

Lucas was intrigued by the words and decided to stay quiet and listen.

"Today I was told that fear lies and robs you of happiness. And I know that to be true," Elizabeth continued. "The reason I know it's true is because I have been afraid to love again. Afraid to move forward. Last night I came in here overwrought because I wanted to be with you and at the same time I was terrified to. Lucas, one thing that I was scared of was how drawn to you I am. I have had such strong feelings for you, and that overwhelmed me."

When she paused Lucas spoke, "Elizabeth, I never wanted to upset you. I would rather die than hurt you." "Hurt me? Lucas, you have never hurt me. It isn't who you are. You are the kindest, gentlest, most selfless man I have ever known. It's like you know what I need before I need it. You always put my desires above your own, that is why you have been so patient with me, waiting for me to figure out what I want."

"And have you? Figured out what you want?" Lucas asked carefully.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I have," she said calmly, "With a little help from Jack. You see, in my dream he was standing in the street pointing. It wasn't until I realized what he was pointing at did I understand the dream. He was pointing at the Queen of Hearts. And he was telling me to do what I am afraid to do. Something inspirational and potentially reckless at the same time." Lucas gave a slight smile as he remembered saying those words to Elizabeth regarding the words on the sign.

Elizabeth took another step forward to stand behind a pulled-out chair. "I've never met anyone like you, Lucas. You have it all, and yet you care about everyone's needs above your own. You could live anywhere, and you choose to live here, in a small town. You are so unpretentious. You are loving and giving. You always put everyone above yourself. Especially me," she said.

Lucas was trying to keep his cool, but found himself breathing hard, eager to hear where she was going with this, and yet enjoying every second of this slow torture.

"I saw Nathan, just a few moments ago. I went to tell him that we can only be friends, but he beat me to it. It seems our time apart made him realize that all he felt for me was friendship all along," she said. Elizabeth wasn't sure but she thought she saw a sigh of relief from Lucas.

Elizabeth found herself trying to slow her breathing, knowing exactly how this would end but not wanting to rush things. Then she spoke words she knew he would recognize, "As I got to know you, I became fascinated by your goodness. I was drawn in by it. I didn't understand what was happening to me. I knew it was hopeless, but that didn't matter to me. And it's not that I want to have you. All I want is to deserve you." She was breathless as she finished speaking the quote but had no intention of running away tonight. Lucas was looking at her with a slight smile and a twinkle in his eyes, finally certain who had been reading the open book he found a few weeks ago.

Elizabeth raised her hands from her sides and placed them on the back of the chair. Lucas' face was puzzled as he watched her, then his eyes were drawn to her left hand that was now ringless. His eyes widened as he knew what she was about to say. She stepped from behind the chair.

"Lucas," she said, emotionally, "I'm not afraid anymore. My heart is ready to love you."

She stood there with tears in her eyes and watched as his eyes welled up. She didn't move toward him, so he slowly and deliberately closed the short distance between them as he spoke. "Elizabeth," he said, "I have patiently listened. Now, it's my turn," his voice was soft and low as he talked. "You are my first thought in the morning and my last in the evening. As much as I learned about love from my parents, time with you has shown me how wonderful it could be in my own life. I never wanted to rush you. I wanted to give you all the time you needed to realize that we are meant to be together," he paused, then spoke again. "I wanted you to be sure. I love you, my wonderful Elizabeth. And I love little Jack. I want to be a part of both of your lives." Lucas hesitated only a moment before asking, "I have told you how I feel about you, may I now show you? Here, in our sanctuary?" he replied, repeating her words from before.

Elizabeth broke into a big smile and simply said, "Yes."

Lucas reached up with his right hand and placed it on her cheek. He could feel her trembling. He searched her eyes for fear but saw only love and wanting. He placed his left hand on her waist and drew her to him. His right hand slipped to the back of her head as he lowered his face to hers and stopped just inches from her lips, holding her gaze. He hesitated only momentarily before touching his lips to hers, feeling one of her hands on his face and the other wrapped around him. They deepened the kiss and the world faded away. After a few breathtaking moments, he knew they had to stop, but he had no desire to end this moment that he had waited so long for.

When he finally managed to pull away, she leaned his direction for a moment, a bit unsteady on her feet. Elizabeth caught her breath, smiled, and then said, "Now, it's my turn to show you," in a subdued voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, their lips meeting and the kiss intensifying. His arms enfolded her, and he found himself never wanting to let her go.

Elizabeth drew back with a timid smile, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Lucas was much in the same shape and gave a nervous laugh as he kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. "I impatiently wait for the next one," he said, bringing a laugh from Elizabeth.

He released her and walked to the Victrola to start it playing. He came back to Elizabeth, taking her hand in his, and said, "Shall we?"

They danced and were unaware of anything except each other. In that moment, nothing else existed but their love for one another. When the music stopped, Elizabeth looked deep into his eyes, not wanting there to be any doubt as to where she stood, "I love you, Lucas Bouchard. Now and forever," she declared.

Lucas broke into a wide grin, his eyes shining and dimples flashing. "I have waited so long to hear you say that," he said joyfully, "My beautiful Elizabeth, I am the happiest man alive this night."

He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around. Then she enclosed her arms around him and lay her head on his chest as they just stood there.

Embracing each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lucas and Elizabeth walked hand in hand back to her house. They were happy in the love that had finally been expressed and couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

When they reached her door, she opened it to see Rosemary sitting on the couch. Rosemary's eyes grew wide as she noticed the smiles and joined hands, "Oh Elizabeth," she said clapping her hands together, "how marvelous! I see you two finally realized what I have known for some time!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes Rosemary. I know, it took me long enough. Is Jack asleep?" "Yes, the sweet little guy. He played his heart out and went right to sleep here on the couch. I took him up a while ago and put him to bed. He was so tired he didn't even stir," Rosemary answered.

"Thank you so much, Rosemary. I appreciate you and Lee watching him," Elizabeth said and looked up to Lucas with a smile.

"We both do," Lucas said, his smile reaching his eyes. He looked down at Elizabeth and said, "I better go. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Rosemary," Then he lifted Elizabeth's hand he was holding and kissed it before walking out the door.

Elizabeth walked over and sat down by Rosemary, her cheeks glowing. "Oh, that was so romantic, him kissing your hand," Rosemary said dramatically. "Ok, tell me everything!" she added.

Elizabeth laughed and proceeded to do just that.

###

The next morning, Allie saw John playing with his sister and decided to take the plunge. "Hi John, hi Victoria," she said as she walked up. "Hey Allie," Victoria said, and John said a shy, "Hi" and looked at the ground. "Hey John, I wanted to ask you if you liked to fish," Allie bravely said. John's eyes lit up and he suddenly found his tongue. "I surely do. You like to fish?" he asked excitedly. Allie smiled brightly, "I love to fish!" she exclaimed. "Maybe we can go tomorrow?" she asked. "I'd love to!" John said, "I'll see you then."

Allie waved and walked away, happy that she was going to spend some time with John tomorrow. Suddenly she wanted to tell Fiona, so she ran to the salon.

Fiona was just setting up things to start her day when Allie came running in. "Allie, good morning. Why are you in such a hurry?" Fiona asked. "You won't believe it, Miss Miller, but I am going fishing with John tomorrow. Isn't that fantastic?!" Allie said with a huge smile.

"Fishing? He asked you to go fishing?" Fiona questioned. "No, I asked him. I am so excited! I will come by afterward and tell you all about it," Ally said eagerly. "Please do! I will be happy to hear how it all goes. Thanks for coming by and telling me about it," Fiona replied. "Okay, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Allie said as she ran out the door.

Fiona watched her go, unsure how to feel about the situation. She hoped that John was as enthusiastic to spend time with Allie and she was to spend time with him. She would find out tomorrow and she hoped for the best. For now, she had to get busy.

###

Lucas was outside playing with Luther in front of the saloon. He was finding out more every day just how intelligent his new dog was. He learned to fetch quickly, perhaps already had been taught before Lucas found him. His mind wandered as he threw the stick, thinking how Jack could now grow up with a dog as a friend and protector.

Lucas wasn't surprised how swiftly his mind went to being married to Elizabeth. As soon as she told him her feelings, he began thinking about it. When he finally did propose, it would have to be perfectly done, because she deserved nothing less. Their feelings towards each other may have only recently been expressed, but he had searched for her for a very long time and he was ready to move forward with their lives hopefully as an engaged couple very soon. If the passion in their kisses last night was any indication, Elizabeth felt the same way.

Lucas bent down to pet his dog and watched him wag his tail in return. As he stood, he saw Nathan walking in his direction. "That's a nice dog you have there, Lucas," Nathan said with a smile. Lucas could tell he was trying to make small talk, perhaps as a peace offering between them. Luther walked over to Nathan wagging his tail. "He seems to like you, Nathan," Lucas said watching Nathan reach down to pet the dog. Nathan stood back up and said, "Lucas, I want you to know there are no hard feelings on my part. I saw you and Elizabeth walking to her house last night, so I assume she told you about our talk." Lucas smiled, "She did. And I feel the same way. No hard feelings," Lucas replied as he put out his hand. Nathan looked at it just briefly before smiling and shaking it.

Just then, Bill walked up. "Well, this is certainly a surprise," he said, seeing the handshake. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other, then Nathan said, "I guess I better go; I think you and Bill have some things to discuss." Then with a snicker he walked away.

Bill looked on in confusion as he said, "Why do I feel like I missed something?" Lucas smiled and then replied, "We better go to the saloon and have a seat, I have a feeling you're going to need one." "As chipper as you look, Bouchard, I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you have to tell me," Bill said skeptically. "You probably won't," Lucas said and then laughed as he slapped Bill's shoulder and walked with him to the saloon, Luther tagging along behind.

###

Elizabeth stood at the telephone, waiting for Florence to connect her call. She had received word that Mr. Branson, her publisher, had wanted to speak to her. As she waited, she wondered what he would say. She had already spoken to him regarding the editing and approved the small amount they had to do. He had told her he was surprised at how well written her book was for a first novel and complemented her writing skills. So, she had no idea what this call could be about. She startled as the phone rang, and only waited a second before answering it.

"Hello, Mr. Branson? This is Mrs. Thornton," she said nervously. "Mrs. Thornton as you know we have pushed the editing of your book through quickly, and I am so pleased we didn't have to do much," Mr. Branson said. Elizabeth had a big smile before replying, "Thank you, sir! About how long before it will be published?" she asked. "We are working hard on your book, Mrs. Thornton. We are hoping it will only be a month or so before it is ready. Normally, it takes much longer, but we are really excited about your work and we are moving forward as fast as possible. We are hoping it will be a best seller, but of course that is hard to predict. People are fickle." Elizabeth was stunned for a moment. "I am thrilled to hear that!" she said, amazed. "The reason I wanted to talk with you Mrs. Thornton is that you didn't write a dedication page for the book. Would you like to add one?" Mr. Branson asked. She thought briefly before replying, "Yes sir, I would. And here is what I would like it to say…"

###

Lucas and Bill entered the saloon and Lucas led him to a quiet corner. He motioned to Henry at the bar for some coffee. Beer would probably be better for this conversation, but it was a bit early for that. He had to admit he was a little nervous to tell Bill all that transpired last night. Henry brought the coffee and then tried to hang around to eavesdrop, earning him a glare from Bill and Lucas.

After Bill took a drink of his coffee, he was ready for answers. "Alright, Bouchard, spill it. And I don't mean the coffee. What's going on?" Bill asked apprehensively.

Lucas took a deep breath and spoke, "I know you and I have never quite seen eye to eye, especially when I first came to town." Bill looked at him warily, not saying anything. Lucas began again, "You know, I am sure, that I have had…feelings…for Elizabeth for quite some time." "Yes, I gathered that. Go on," Bill said, impatience apparent in his voice.

"Well, Judge, the truth is, that I am in love with her. I have been for a long time," Lucas stated nervously. "I told her so a few weeks ago," he declared. "Is that so?" Bill asked. "I'm surprised she hasn't told me about that," he said.

"I know you care about Elizabeth. That is why I wanted to be the one to tell you. Elizabeth loves me too. She told me last night," Lucas exhaled slowly as he watched Bill's face at the proclamation. Bill's expression did not change. Lucas laughed nervously, then said, "I know you really wanted her and Nathan to get together, that he was your choice for her…" Bill raised his hand and interrupted, "That's not exactly true. From the beginning all I have wanted for Elizabeth is happiness. I have watched her with you, and I have believed for some time that she was falling for you. Yes, I was suspicious of you at first, not without reason, but you have proven yourself to be a good man. Elizabeth is a sound judge of character- most of the time. I have to believe if she loves you then you must be worthy of that."

Lucas was dumbstruck for a moment. Then he smiled, "I am so glad to hear that…"

"Let me finish," Bill interrupted again, then took a drink of his coffee. "Elizabeth's happiness is all that matters to me. But if you hurt her, just know, I can make you disappear." Bill never cracked a smile, so Lucas knew he meant what he said. "I appreciate you being the one to tell me, instead of hearing it on the street," Bill continued as they both stood. He put his hand out and Lucas shook it.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you, Bill," Lucas said.

"Now just what have you two been talking about," Elizabeth said as she walked up. Bill watched as Lucas' eyes lit up. There was nothing new about that, but Elizabeth was glowing as she looked at the man she loved. Bill slightly nodded and said, "I'll let Lucas tell you that." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and left the saloon.

Elizabeth looked stunned, "What was that all about?" she said. "I told him about…us. He took it quite well, I might add," Lucas replied. "Oh!" Elizabeth said as she moved a little closer to him and glanced around to see if they were alone.

They weren't. Henry was taking quite an interest in their conversation and body language. He gave her a smile and a wave as she looked his way. She looked back at Lucas and decided to give Henry something to see.

"Lucas, we are being watched. And I am sorely in need of a kiss from the man I am crazy about," Elizabeth said with a flirty smile. Lucas looked down at her and smiled back, "As you wish, milady," he said as he placed his hand on her waist and drew her to him. She stretched up as he leaned down and they joined lips together. It was very brief, but effectively brought a round of applause from Henry.

"Well, I'd say it's about time you two stopped playing around and got serious," Henry said with a smile, bringing a laugh from the couple. "Go back to work, Henry," Lucas cheerfully said as he pulled Elizabeth into his arms for a proper kiss. "Wow," Elizabeth said afterward, "I'm going to have to come see you more often in the mornings for a good morning kiss." "That would be my pleasure," Lucas said lowly, drawing her in for another kiss, before releasing her.

"I didn't expect to see you this morning, Elizabeth. But I have to say it's a nice surprise," Lucas said happily. "I decided to give the kids a few days off of school, they seem to have spring fever or something and can't concentrate," Elizabeth said, "I went to your office expecting you to be there."

"Well, I guess we both played hooky today," Lucas said, "Would you like to sit and have a cup of coffee with me?" "I don't think I can resist an invitation like that from such a handsome man," she teased. "Oh? You think I'm handsome now, do you? I don't recall that coming up last night," Lucas was enjoying this side of Elizabeth, now that she knew her feelings towards him. He went and got the coffee and brought it back to the corner table. "I was wondering," Lucas said as he sat down with her, "would you and Jack like to take a drive to the country this weekend? I thought we could have a picnic if the weather holds out."

"Oh, Lucas, that sounds wonderful! Yes, let's plan to do that. You can bring your dog too. Did you ever name him?" Elizabeth asked. Lucas gave her a sly smile and started laughing. "Lucas, what did you name him?" Elizabeth said curiously, looking down at the dog laying by Lucas' feet.

"Elizabeth, meet Luther," Lucas said trying to control his laughter. "Really?! You named him after the character in my book?" she exclaimed. "Hello Luther," she said leaning down to pet him, his tail wagging, she and Lucas still amused. "Would you like to go on a picnic with us on Saturday?" she asked the dog, his tail still wagging.

"I'm pretty sure he said yes," Elizabeth said cheerfully, bringing more laughter from Lucas, and strange looks from Henry.

###

Bill saw Amanda coming his way as he approached the office. "Oh, hi Bill," she said with a smile. "I'm glad I ran into you. How would you like to have dinner this Saturday?" Bill smiled back and said, "That sounds great, I would love to. Thanks for the invitation." "John has talked non-stop about you coming over since we moved and I figured I better invite you over before I had a mutiny on my hands," Amanda said with a laugh. "I sure do like that boy," Bill said. "I'm so glad he found you, Bill," she said placing her hand on his arm. "I have to get to work, but I'll see you Saturday," Amanda said as she left him standing there. "Okay," he called out, "see you then!"

Bill continued walking toward the office, not nearly as happy as he thought he would be at the thought of spending the evening with Amanda. Of course, she was a recent widow and he knew it was way too soon for her to have feelings for anyone, "especially an old geezer like me," he said aloud. But the way she said John wanted him to come bothered him. He was hoping just maybe that she might want to spend some time with him too.

"Snap out of it, Avery," he said aloud to himself again, then stopped and looked around. "I better stop talking to myself, somebody might think I'm crazy," he said again, then shook his head and laughed at the fact that for the third time he had spoken out loud to himself in public.

He decided whether it was John's idea or not, that he was going to enjoy the company of a beautiful woman on Saturday night.

Whether she liked it or not.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: My research said that Texas Hold 'Em came out some time in the early 20th century, although it wasn't popular until many decades later. It is a game I love to play myself (I even have a poker nickname, The Ninja) and thought it would be one that Lucas may have come across in his travels. My love of poker is only one reason I am drawn to his character. I thought it would be fun to add a game into the story. I am hoping even non-poker fans get a kick out of the humor even if they don't understand the terms of the game.

Remember, it is just fiction. ;)

Chapter 12

Rosemary tapped on Elizabeth's door just after the sun was up. "Good morning, Rosemary," Elizabeth said as she opened the door. Rosemary came in all excited. "Elizabeth! I wanted to let you know I just found out that Fiona's birthday is this Friday. I think we should throw her a little shindig at the saloon. What do you think of that idea?" Rosemary asked.

"I think it's a wonderful plan! I'll talk to Lucas and get it all set up and see if Laura can watch Jack. Did you want it to be a surprise?" Elizabeth questioned. Rosemary looked shocked at the query, "Well, of course I want it to be a surprise! What a silly question! I will make sure she is busy on Friday afternoon, of course all the ladies will want their hair fixed for the party, so the saloon can be decorated a bit, nothing too fancy. I will get Bill on the cake. Ooo, I just love parties!" Rosemary said excitedly, turning to leave. "Oh," she added turning back to Elizabeth, "make sure we invite Nathan."

Elizabeth's curiosity was peaked, "Why Nathan specifically?'' she asked. "Seriously, Elizabeth? You have had your head in the clouds over all this Lucas attention, haven't you? Fiona is crazy about Nathan. I have seen him giving some looks her way too. Just think," Rosemary went into her dramatics, "We may have another budding romance on our hands very soon."

Elizabeth laughed, "They did seem awfully chummy that day we saw them talking. Good for her! I hope it ends well for both of them," she declared. "Ok, now I am leaving. See you soon!" Rosemary said as she left.

Elizabeth stood there for a moment examining her feelings at the thought of Fiona and Nathan together. She felt nothing but happiness at the possibility of them as a couple. "I guess I really am in love," she said to herself as she thought of Lucas, then she smiled as she went to get busy with her day.

###

Allie was up bright and early the next morning, ready for her fishing date with John. Yesterday she had stopped by his house and asked him to just meet her at the pond. She fixed her hair a little fancy but decided not to wear her new dress; she didn't want to get it all muddy.

She sat there and waited. When she saw him coming, her heart skipped a beat. "Hi John!" she called out as he walked up. "Hi Allie, are the fish biting?" he asked. "Not sure yet, I've just been here a few minutes. Nice fishing pole," she replied. "Oh, it's Bill's. I asked him if I could borrow it," he responded.

They both got their lines prepared and in the water. Allie tried to make conversation, but John seemed more focused on fishing. After about a half hour she tried again, "How do you like school?" she asked, trying to get him talking. "Oh, I like it fine," he said. "Any special friends you like more than others?" Allie hinted around, wondering if he liked her as much as she liked him.

"Robert's cool," he said. After a pause, John spoke again, "Hey, can I ask you something?" "Sure!" Allie said excitedly. "I was wondering…" he began, "How well do you know Anna?" Allie hesitated a moment before answering, "Pretty well…" she said guardedly. "I think she is beautiful," John said, "and I really like her."

Allie sat there in silence, her heart pierced through. She took a couple of deep breaths, not wanting to cry in front of him. "It doesn't seem like the fish are biting today," she said slowly, "so, I think I'm just gonna go. See you later, John." She jumped up and hurried away, leaving her pole behind. "Hey Allie, you forgot your pole!" John yelled after her, watching as she began running toward the town.

Nathan was standing on the walkway and saw Allie running toward the salon from the other direction. She looked pretty upset. "Allie!" he called out, but she never slowed down. He hurried to the salon and looked inside to see Fiona embracing his very upset niece. He opened his mouth to speak, and Fiona shook her head slightly to ward him off. She caressed Allie's hair speaking calm words to her. Nathan watched for a moment, and then decided to let Fiona handle it for now. He would speak to her later to find out what happened. There must be a reason Allie went to her and not him. He quietly left the salon and walked away.

"There, there," Fiona said reassuringly. "Come on, let's sit down for a moment," she said as she led Allie to a chair. She was glad her next appointment wasn't for 30 minutes.

Allie sat down, still sniffling. Fiona handed her a handkerchief. Allie wiped her eyes and looked up at Fiona, her hurt breaking Fiona's heart. "Now, tell me what happened," Fiona said stroking Allie's hair with her palm.

"John…doesn't like me," Allie struggled to speak through her tears, "he likes Anna."

"Ah, I see," Fiona said, trying to find the right words, "I'm so sorry Allie." "I thought maybe if I fixed my hair and tried to look older, that he would notice me. He just thinks I'm one of the guys," she choked out, crying all over again.

Fiona knew exactly what Allie was feeling. She had been there herself. She tried to think of words that might have helped her back then.

"Allie, remember our talk the other day? This is why I wanted you to guard your heart, I didn't want to see you hurt. I'm sure that wasn't John's intention though. Most likely he doesn't even know you like him. Guys are pretty dense sometimes," Fiona declared.

"But I asked him to go fishing and he said yes," Allie replied. "Yes, but fishing to a guy isn't a date, at least for most guys. It's something they normally do with their friends. Most likely, he thought you were asking him as a friend," Fiona said.

"Relationships are so hard!" Allie exclaimed, wiping her eyes again. "Yes," Fiona said with a sigh, "they certainly are. And you may like many boys before you meet 'the one.'"

"How will I know he's the one?" Allie asked.

"We don't always know, at least not at first. As you can see, I am still single," Fiona said seriously. "But I keep hoping that I will meet that certain someone before too long," she added hopefully.

Allie looked up with a slight smile. "Thank you, Miss Miller. You're so easy to talk to. It's hard not having a mom around," she said sadly. Fiona reached over and gave her another hug. "I'm sure it is, sweet girl. Just know, I am here. Come see me anytime. And don't lose too much sleep over those bright green eyes. There will be another boy come along that will be just the right one," Fiona proclaimed.

Allie wrapped her arms around Fiona's neck, bringing tears to her eyes. "Thanks again," Allie said as she jumped up and ran out the door.

Fiona watched her go with a sad smile. "I hope I can follow my own advice," she said as she thought about blue eyes she had already lost sleep over.

###

Three days later—

"Come in, Mr. Bouchard. Mrs. Thornton will be down in a moment," Laura said as she opened the door to Lucas standing there. "Hello, Laura," Lucas said as he walked in the door. Jack came running to see him, holding a book. "Read," he said as he handed Lucas the book.

Lucas reached down and picked him up. "I can see you and I are going to be good friends, Jack," Lucas declared as he walked to a chair and sat down, putting Jack on his lap. He began reading the short book and soon Elizabeth walked down the stairs. His eyes were drawn to her as they always were. She smiled when she saw Jack sitting on Lucas' lap. "I see he roped you into another book," she said with a laugh. "Well, Jack and I are the same, we both love to read, and we both love his mother," Lucas said after he finished the book and he gently placed Jack on the floor.

Lucas walked up to Elizabeth and kissed her hand, never losing her gaze. "You look beautiful," he said. "Are you ready to go?" "Yes," Elizabeth said, smiling broadly. She walked over and said good-bye to Jack and kissed him. Lucas waved at Jack and told him goodbye. He then helped Elizabeth with her wrap and took her hand. "Oh, I almost forgot my gift!" Elizabeth said, reaching down to pick it up. The said goodbye to Laura and walked out the door and shut it. "This is the first time we will be seen together in town as a couple," Lucas stated, "how are you feeling about that?"

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. "Most likely everyone already knows, you know how the grapevine works around here. But honestly, I feel very honored to be the woman that owns your heart and I'm proud to be seen on your arm," Elizabeth said earnestly. "I am a blessed man indeed," Lucas replied, "do you think Fiona suspects anything?" "I guess we will soon find out," Elizabeth said.

They made their way to town, bringing a few glances from people noticing them holding hands. They reached the saloon and Lucas stopped her outside, "I get the first dance," he said with a smile. "Always," Elizabeth replied happily as they walked in.

Everyone had done a marvelous job decorating the saloon. It was understated but beautiful. Fiona will be pleasantly surprised, Elizabeth thought. Rosemary was already giving orders about where everyone was to stand and how they were going to yell surprise when Fiona walked in. Lucas laughed, "she loves being in charge, doesn't she?" he asked. "That's Rosemary," Elizabeth answered.

"Okay everyone, to your places," Rosemary was saying, "Fiona is on her way." Everyone kind of stood around the edges of the room as they dimmed the lights. "Shh," Rosemary commanded in her loudest whisper. A moment later, Fiona and Clara walked in the door chatting. "Why is it so dark in here?" Fiona asked. "Surprise!" everyone yelled as the lights came on. "Oh, my goodness! How did you…when did you..this is amazing! Thank you all so much!" Fiona said, getting emotional as everyone started a round of applause. She looked at Clara and grabbed her arm, "Oh, you!" Fiona said bringing a laugh from Clara. "Happy birthday, Fiona!" Clara said as she hugged her friend.

One by one, all of her friends came by to wish her a happy birthday and give her a hug. The music playing in the background gave Lucas all the excuse he needed to take Elizabeth in his arms for a dance. A few other couples joined them on the floor, but many stood around whispering about the new couple in town. "I knew they would end up together," Florence whispered to Molly. "Oh, did you now," Molly said, "I thought you said it would be Nathan." "No," Florence countered, "I remember specifically saying Lucas."

"I notice we seem to be the center of attention," Lucas said, "how do you think they would feel if I gave you a kiss, right here and right now?" "Well, I really don't know, but since this is Fiona's party, perhaps we should let her take center stage. We really should mingle," Elizabeth replied. "Only if I have to. I would much rather hold you in my arms," Lucas responded with a smile. He stopped and led her off the floor, then kissed her hand as he left her with some of the other ladies and went to where the men were standing around.

Lee walked over to Lucas, "Are we allowed to start a game of cards? I mean, the ladies are having a good time over there, I don't see the harm," he said. "I think we should," Bill said, "they would never even notice." "I'll go get the cards and the chips," Henry said.

Nathan came in late and looked around the room. He spotted Fiona standing with some of the other ladies and he walked over to them. "Well, hello Constable. Nice to see you this evening," Fiona said with a smile. "Happy birthday, Fiona. May I speak to you for a moment?" Nathan said. "Excuse me ladies," Fiona said as she walked away with Nathan. "First of all," he said, "I'm sorry I'm late, duty called. I wanted to thank you for helping Allie out the other day. She finally told me what was going on after I badgered her for a bit. I was hoping I had a few more years before boys came into the picture," he said with a slight laugh. "I was more than happy to help," Fiona replied, "she is a sweet girl at an awkward age. I remember it well." "You? I find it hard to believe you were ever awkward, Miss Miller. But from what I hear, boys are kind of dense sometimes," Nathan teased, repeating Fiona's words to Allie.

"I just call it as I see it Constable," she kidded back at him. "I'll let you get back to your friends, I'll see you later, Fiona," Nathan said as he walked to the bar for a beer and Fiona walked back to the ladies.

Elizabeth pointed over to some of the men across the room. "What exactly are they planning to do over there?" she asked as they all turned and looked. "It looks like they are planning to play some cards," Fiona said. "Oh, they are, are they?" Elizabeth countered, "come on ladies."

Elizabeth began her walk across the room as Rosemary looked at Fiona and shrugged her shoulders in wonder at what her friend was planning, then they followed her.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Elizabeth said, "planning a card game in the middle of our party?" Lucas was at a loss for words, then he pointed at Lee, "It was Lee's idea." Lee got defensive, "Thanks friend. I'll remember that next time."

"Oh, you misunderstand," Elizabeth began, "I want to join you." Lucas turned his head a bit in confusion and said, "Excuse me? You…you want to play…poker? With the men?" "Do you have a problem with that?" Elizabeth asked with a slight smile. "Of course not, but do you even know how to play?" Lucas asked. "I thought maybe you could teach me," Elizabeth said, then turned to the ladies, "anyone else want to learn how to play?" Rosemary shook her head no and so did Clara. "I'd love to," Fiona said as she raised her hand.

Bill decided to step in, "Ladies, you don't even understand the game. Why don't you just go on over there and do what ladies do and let the men play some poker." "So, you are saying we aren't smart enough to understand your little game of cards?" Elizabeth said, taken aback. "Well, it would take a long time to teach you, and honestly, ladies aren't supposed to play poker," Bill said. Lucas and Lee had decided to stay out of it and let Bill get himself in trouble. "Shuffle us in," Elizabeth said, bringing a laugh from several of the men. Lucas leaned over and whispered, "It's deal us in." He didn't dare laugh.

"Of course, deal us in, that's what I meant," Elizabeth said looking at Fiona "Come on Fiona, let's play some cards."

Bill, Lucas and Lee looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok, let's play some cards," Lee said in resignation.

"Henry, you playing?" Bill asked. "I wouldn't miss this," Henry said pulling up a chair. "Anyone else?" Bill asked. Several shook their heads and backed up. "So, there are six of us then," Lucas said as they all sat down.

Lucas began shuffling the cards. "Ok, this is a poker game I learned a few years back when I was traveling. It's called Texas Hold 'Em. Everybody gets two cards," he stated. "Why only two cards?" Elizabeth asked. "It's how you play the game. Everybody gets two cards, then we share the five cards on the table," Bill replied. "Oh, that sounds nice," Rosemary said, from standing behind Elizabeth, "sharing is good." Lee rolled his eyes.

"You are trying to make the best hand using your two cards plus the five on the table. You can win with anything from a high card to a royal flush," Lucas said as he started dealing out the cards. He spent a few minutes explaining the order of winning hands.

"Now, you start with two blinds," Lucas said. "Blinds? That's a funny name for a poker term," Fiona said. "The blinds just mean someone has money invested in the hand. And it goes around the table so it's not the same people every time," Lucas explained. "First we see if anyone wants to bet pre-flop." "What in the world does that mean?" Elizabeth asked. Lucas began explaining as Bill rubbed his hand across his face in frustration wishing he had decided to sit out this game.

"Now, the first three cards we are going to lay down are called the flop, the next card is the turn and the last one is the river," he said after they had gone around the table. He lay one card face down to the side and turned three cards up. "What's wrong with that card over there?" Elizabeth asked. "It's called burning a card. There is nothing wrong with it, it just helps prevent cheating," Lee said. "I see," Elizabeth replied, "you guys are concerned about cheating? Why would you play cards with someone you thought might cheat you?" Henry jumped in and said, "It's just one of the rules of the game, just to keep everyone honest."

They had quite a few people gathered around, very interested in watching some of the ladies play poker. Nathan had taken up a position against the wall so he could watch Fiona and Elizabeth play.

"Ok, now look at the cards in your hand, but don't show anyone at the table what they are," Lucas explained. Elizabeth picked up her cards and looked at them, as everyone else looked at their own. "Oh, look, Elizabeth" Rosemary said from behind her, "you have two A's. Is that good?" Immediately all the men groaned and tossed their cards in the center of the table. Fiona followed suit. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Rosemary said.

"Rosie, you can't tell what cards someone has," Lee explained. "Oh, dear," she replied, "I didn't know that. So sorry."

"Elizabeth you win that hand, since everyone folded," Lucas said. "I won? I really won a hand?" Elizabeth said excitedly as Lucas pushed the chips her direction. "How exciting!" Fiona said, "Now what does fold mean?"

"It just means you don't want to play that hand anymore," Bill said getting agitated. Lucas gathered up the cards and began shuffling them again. "So, now we start over?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes, now we start over," Henry answered.

Lucas dealt another hand and they began playing. He started noticing that Fiona seemed to catch on rather quickly and thought just maybe she wasn't a novice. He decided not to say anything and let things play out. "So, now we need the lake card," Elizabeth said. "No, it's called the river," Henry reminded. "Isn't that what I said?" Elizabeth asked.

After a few hands, Henry was taken out by Elizabeth. Lucas was fairly certain it was purposeful, as the game was just dragging on so slowly with all the explanations and questions. Then Lee went out soon after. Lucas could now tell that Fiona was playing them, and she was quite good. Bill hadn't noticed and thought he had a shot at winning the game. Lucas decided to go all in on a bad hand and let Elizabeth take his chips. He wanted to enjoy watching Fiona take Bill out as he guessed Elizabeth wouldn't last much longer. He didn't want to be the one she lost to.

The audience had grown. It seemed everyone wanted to see who would win this game.

Three hands later, Elizabeth went out of the game and Fiona and Bill were left. Bill was feeling pretty cocky. "Want to call it? We could just end it now, and you would come in second," Bill said looking at his larger stack of chips." "No, I'm good," Fiona said with confidence, "Heads-up poker is an entirely different game."

Lucas snickered as he saw Bill's face turn from arrogance to disbelief.

"Now gentlemen, watch and learn," Fiona said with self-confidence as she played each hand masterfully, slowly building her stack of chips. When Bill went all-in, she knew it was over. "Full house," Fiona said as she lay her cards down. Bill nodded, and tossed his cards in and said, "Nice job, Fiona. Sneaky, but nice."

Elizabeth and Rosemary squealed behind her. "You did it! You won!" Applause broke out all over the saloon. Fiona stood and took a bow, laughing as she did so. "No hard feelings I hope," she said to Bill. He laughed as he gave her a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, then whispered in her ear, "You know I let you win since it's your birthday." Fiona laughed, "Of course you did, Judge," she replied.

"Who says ladies can't play poker?" Fiona declared in victory bringing cheers from the crowd.

"Alright, who wants cake?" Bill called out.

The rest of the evening was spent with cake and opening gifts. Lucas took Elizabeth's hand and led her away from the crowd surrounding Fiona to a quiet spot. He turned her toward him and took both of her hands. "Are you angry with me?" Elizabeth asked. "Why would I be angry with you?" Lucas replied. "I ruined your poker game," she said seriously. Lucas laughed, "That isn't what I saw." "No?" she questioned. "No. What I saw was a lady who loves me so much that she wanted to be a part of a world she knew nothing about, just to make me happy," Lucas responded. Elizabeth gave a shy smile, "I was pretty obvious, huh?"

Lucas reached up and touched her cheek. "Yes. And pretty darned adorable too," he said. "I have to admit, I still don't know the difference between a flop and a turn," she said honestly. "And I know nothing about teaching school. And that's okay. But what I do know is I love you, Elizabeth," he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well, then Mr. Bouchard, you better kiss me quick, before all the gifts are opened," Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned down and their lips met, all concern about being watched forgotten.

###

Almost everyone had left, but Nathan had stuck around. "Fiona," he said as he walked up to her, "may I walk you to your room?" "Afraid someone will attack me on the way upstairs, Constable?" she teased. They walked to the stairs making small talk. "That was pretty impressive, the way you fooled Bill," Nathan said with a smile. "Yeah? I have a big family. We grew up playing all kinds of card games. Poker has always been one of my favorites, but I only play for fun," she responded.

They had reached her door, and she turned to say goodnight. "Fiona, I was wondering. I didn't get you a gift, I really wasn't sure what to buy. How about dinner as your birthday present?" Nathan smiled as he issued the invitation.

Fiona stood there for a moment, just staring at him. "I think I would like that. Very much."

"I'm leaving town in the morning for a few days, next week then?" he asked. "Yes, that sounds perfect," she answered as she opened her door and went inside. "I'll see you then. Goodnight Nathan."

"Goodnight Fiona," Nathan said as he turned and walked back to the stairs, smiling.

Fiona closed the door and leaned against it, hoping that just maybe he liked her too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elizabeth was doing some last-minute things before Lucas arrived. Jack was ready to go and playing on the floor with his blocks. She had looked outside earlier, and the weather was beautiful. Just a perfect day for a drive and a picnic. She was excited to spend some time with Lucas and Jack together. Elizabeth had already seen Lucas interact with her son on a few occasions, and he obviously loved him and was gentle with him. This would be a little different. They would be in the middle of nowhere and all of their attention would be on each other.

Elizabeth was ready, just trying to keep herself busy so she didn't fidget. They had agreed that Lucas would pack the meal and Elizabeth would make some cookies for today. She had them ready to go by the door.

She heard his car pull up and her heart raced a bit. When she opened the door at his knock, she was greeted by a bright smile. She noticed he was in casual attire today. "Good morning, my love," Lucas said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. It was the first time he had used a sentimental name for her, and she blushed and smiled at the same time. "Good morning, little man," he said to Jack, "are you ready to have some fun today?" Jack responded with a giggle. "Good morning, Lucas!" Elizabeth said brightly. "We are both ready to go."

"What do I need to put in the car?" Lucas asked, and Elizabeth pointed at the basket by the door. "It has a few things for Jack and the cookies I made in it," she responded. Lucas picked up the basket and placed it in the back seat of the car next to his own basket and Luther. "Don't you dare steal my cookies," he playfully scolded the dog.

He returned to the house and escorted Elizabeth and Jack to the car. Elizabeth sat down and Lucas picked Jack up and placed him on her lap. He closed the door and walked around the car and got in. Lucas looked over at the woman he loved and the boy he wanted to make his own. "I guess we better go," he said as he started the car and they drove away.

They had a nice drive and Jack was very excited during the ride. He kept pointing at everything they passed and identified the things he could. "Tree," he would say as they passed a grove of trees. Elizabeth noticed that Lucas was conversing a lot more with Jack than he was with her and it touched her heart. He was trying to become not only part of her life, but of her son's.

They drove about 20 minutes out of town and Lucas pulled off the main road onto a smaller one. After a few minutes he parked the car. He got out and opened Elizabeth's door and she stepped out of the car. "Lucas, what a beautiful spot. I can't believe I haven't been here before," she said as she looked around. There were a lot of trees, and a grassy area that could be a pasture. Farther away, there was a stream and she saw a pond also. Lucas had kept them away from the water and parked near some trees so they would have some shade. "I found this on my way home with the car. It's nice, isn't it?" he asked. "Oh, it's more than nice, it's heaven on earth," Elizabeth responded, still taking it all in.

He let Luther out of the car so he could run around. Lucas brought out a blanket and got everything set up while Elizabeth and Jack walked around a bit, laughing at the dog scampering about. "I hope you are both hungry," Lucas said as he called them over. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she saw all the food he had brought. "I don't think we are that hungry," she said laughing, "but it all looks wonderful. Thank you, Lucas."

They sat and enjoyed their meal, Jack not wanting to sit and eat, being more excited about his surroundings than he was the food. Luther stuck pretty close to Jack, seeming to understand that he was little and needed watching. "He really is a smart dog, Lucas. I am so glad that you found him and brought him home. He seems to love Jack," Elizabeth said as she observed them playing.

"And Luther is so gentle with him. I was hoping that would be the case. If he hadn't been, I couldn't have kept him," Lucas replied, hoping Elizabeth understood his meaning.

Lucas held her gaze for a moment then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before jumping up. "Ok, little man, let's play some ball," Lucas said, retrieving the ball he had brought from the car and rolling it to Jack. Jack picked it up and tossed it in Lucas' direction. "Oh, great throw!" Lucas said as he picked it up and lightly tossed it back. Luther kept stealing the ball, making Lucas chase him, and bringing giggles from Jack.

Elizabeth sat there watching. She thought of Jack Sr. knowing this is how he would have been with his son. And here was Lucas, not Jack's father, but obviously wanting to be. He clearly was the man that she and her son needed in their lives.

She stood up and went to join them in their fun and games.

###

They sat back down on the blanket for a rest. Lucas had worn Jack out with their play time. Luther too, it would seem. They had gone from playing ball, to a piggy-back ride and a race. Elizabeth opened up the cookies she brought, and they ate quite a few as they sat there relaxing. Jack kept rubbing his eyes, so Elizabeth knew he was tired. She didn't know if he would slow down enough to take a nap today.

"Hey Jack, how about we read this book I brought," Lucas said patting the blanket next to him.

Elizabeth stood and walked around for a minute, then stopped to lean against a tree to watch them. Lucas lay on his stomach and opened the book. Jack looked at him briefly before plopping down next to him in the same position. As Lucas read, Jack slowly started laying his head down. It didn't take long for his eyes to close and he was sound asleep. Lucas put the book aside and sat up. "You are really good with him," Elizabeth stated, "he seems to like you, and that makes me happy."

"I'm pretty fond of him too," Lucas replied, staring at Elizabeth as she walked towards him, "and his mother." He smiled up at her standing over him. Elizabeth looked down with a devious smile as she leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it," she said as she ran away from him, hiding in the trees. Lucas nodded his head, "So, it's like that is it?" he said, "Luther, stay," he commanded the dog laying on the blanket, knowing he would keep an eye on Jack. He stood up and slowly walked in Elizabeth's direction. She was giggling like a schoolgirl and he loved the sound.

"Where oh where has Elizabeth gone?" he asked with amusement. She was darting behind one tree, then another as he came closer. "You can't catch me!" she called out, laughing the whole time. He got closer and feigned one direction, throwing her off track, then went the other, catching her in his arms. "Tag, now you are it," he said as they both laughed, her struggling in his arms, but enjoying being there. She reached over and tickled him in the rib cage, and he immediately released her. "Ah, so Mr. Bouchard is ticklish," she said as she dashed away from him, her tree-cover now to Lucas' back. She looked around realizing that he could easily catch her out in the open.

"Now, just hang on, Lucas," she said putting her hands in front of her and shaking her head. He rushed in her direction as she squealed and turned to run away. Lucas caught her in three strides, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Elizabeth wriggled for a moment, then Lucas turned her around in his arms to face him. His intention was to tickle her in return, but their laughter subsided as they stood there, face to face. "Elizabeth," Lucas said looking down at her. He let go of her and reached up to put his hands on both her cheeks, bringing his face down to capture her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms around him, caressing his back as the kiss grew deeper, then suddenly Lucas stopped and stepped back, his breathing labored.

"We better get back to little Jack," he said taking her hand in his. Elizabeth nodded, unable to speak as she thought of the intensity of their passion a moment ago. They walked back to the blanket in silence, Jack and Luther still lying there sleeping. They had never been more than a short distance away.

"Thank you, Lucas," Elizabeth said as she looked up at him. "What for, may I ask?" he questioned with a smile. "For always being a gentleman," she responded. "You're welcome," Lucas said as he kissed her hand. "If I am being honest, stepping away from your kisses is not an easy thing to do," he said, his meaning quite clear.

"For me either," Elizabeth declared as she sat down on the blanket next to Jack.

###

Bill was a little nervous as he walked to Amanda's house. He stood on the stoop for a second, then knocked. He heard running inside, and Victoria threw open the door with a grin. "Hi Mr. Avery," she blurted out, "are those flowers for me?" Bill only thought for an instant before saying, "Of course they are Victoria." He handed them to her, and she hugged his legs with her free arm. Then she curtsied, "Thank you, Mr. Avery." Bill laughed as Amanda came into the room. "Well, wasn't that kind of Mr. Avery to bring you flowers, Victoria," she said, "please go put them in water."

Victoria ran out of the room, leaving Bill and Amanda standing there. "If I am truthful, the flowers were for you, Amanda, but I couldn't resist those big eyes and that smile of hers," Bill said cheerfully. "Oh, that is so sweet of you, Bill. Come on in, dinner is ready," Amanda said, taking his arm and leading him to the table.

John came downstairs right then, his eyes lighting up when he saw Bill. "Hi Bill," he said, "I'm glad you could come for dinner." He and Bill shook hands and exchanged greetings. Victoria returned with the flowers in a mason jar full of water and placed them on the table.

They all sat down and asked the blessing. The conversation at the table went well, and John challenged Bill to a game of checkers after dinner. "Just one," Amanda said, "you have that report to finish for school. "Yes, ma'am," John said respectfully.

Amanda put Victoria to bed while the men were playing checkers. When she came back down, she saw Bill win the game. "Well, that should help your feelings a little, Bill. I heard you had a big loss last night…" Amanda said teasingly. Bill laughed, "I was tricked by a master of the game," he said jokingly.

"Ok John, say goodnight to Bill and go do your homework," Amanda said firmly. They said goodnight with a promise of a fishing engagement the next weekend and John went upstairs.

"Bill, would you like another piece of pie and a cup of coffee?" Amanda asked sweetly. "I certainly would. I'm pretty sure I will have dreams about that pie," Bill responded.

They sat down in the living room enjoying their pie and coffee. "How are you guys settling in?" Bill asked. "The place looks great, you have really made it look like home in here," he added.

"We are doing just fine, thanks for asking," Amanda said. "Everyone in Hope Valley has been so kind to us. If we had to start over, I'm glad it was here. Bill, I haven't talked about my husband much. I don't think I even told you his name. It was Michael. Would you like to hear about him?" she asked. "Yes, I would, please," Bill answered.

"Michael and I had known each other all of my life. You see, my husband was a friend of my father's and 20 years older than me. My mother died when I was very young. When my father took ill just before I was an adult, he asked Michael to look out for me. We married on my 18th birthday.

"As a girl I had dreamed of what most young girls dreamed of, falling in love and marrying a man I adored. Well, I got half of that dream with Michael. I did adore him. Over time, I grew to love him, but it was never that starry-eyed stuff that a girls' dreams are made of. We had a hard life, but he took care of us the best he could." She paused and took a drink of her coffee, then looked at Bill. "I'm so sorry, Bill, I am just talking your ears off," she said with a laugh.

Bill sat there listening, intrigued by the fact that Michael was close to his own age. "I'm sorry for what you have had to go through, Amanda. But I am glad you decided to stay here in Hope Valley. You have certainly added a lot to this community," he said.

"I just can't thank you enough for all of your kindness, to me and my children. It is like I was meant to come here, for whatever reason," Amanda commented. "Thank you so much for coming to dinner, Bill. You are our first guest in our new home."

Bill smiled, "I better be going. Early day tomorrow," he said as he stood.

Amanda walked him to the door, "I'll tell John goodnight for you," she said as they stood there.

Bill suddenly leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thanks again," he replied as he walked away. When Amanda closed the door, he stopped and turned around, looking at the house. Then he realized what he had just done. Smooth move, Avery, he thought with a shake of his head.

Amanda stood in the house with her hand on the doorknob. She thought of the lovely evening they had just had then reached up and touched her cheek with a smile. Then she went to clean up the kitchen.

###

4 days later—

Fiona was trying to straighten the curtains in the salon window. They just weren't hanging correctly, so she went to get a chair, stepping up so she could reach. She thought of her dinner with Nathan later and smiled. Suddenly the chair wobbled, and she fell, screaming as she did so.

Allie was on the walkway outside and heard Fiona yell. She ran into the salon, seeing Fiona on the floor. "Miss Miller! Are you okay?" she asked, running over to her adult friend.

"I'm not sure, Allie. I'm a little shook up. Please, go get some help," Fiona said shakily.

Allie ran outside and seeing her uncle across the street she ran to him. "Uncle Nathan!" she cried, "Fiona fell and hurt herself!"

Nathan outran his niece to the salon and stepped inside. Fiona was sitting on the floor looking a bit stunned. "Allie, go get Carson," Nathan ordered, sending Allie running out the door.

He quickly walked to where Fiona was, "Where are you hurt?" he asked as he knelt down beside her, afraid to touch her. "My pride mostly," was her response, with a laugh. "I think I twisted my ankle, but I seem to be okay otherwise."

Nathan reached down and took her up in his arms, carrying her to a chair and setting her down in it. "Thank you, kind sir," she teased, Nathan still kneeling down in front of her and looking very concerned. "Nathan, I'm fine, it's just my ankle," she reassured him.

Carson came running in with Allie. After a quick examination he looked at Nathan and said, "Can you help me get her to the infirmary?" Nathan easily picked Fiona up under protest and followed Carson out the door.

In the infirmary, Carson wrapped up Fiona's ankle, with Nathan standing close by; he had sent Allie to the mercantile to keep her occupied. "Carson, would you please tell Nathan I'm going to be okay?" Fiona said. Carson turned to Nathan, "It's just a minor sprain, she will be up and around in a week or so." Fiona held out her hands, "See? I told you I was fine," she declared.

Nathan finally relaxed enough to smile, "Well, I do believe you would do anything to get out of dinner with me, Miss Miller," he teased, bringing a laugh from Fiona and an inquisitive look from Carson.

"Ah, ah, ah, Constable. You can't get away that easily. I still have to eat. I'm holding you to dinner, it will just have to be at the saloon," Fiona joked back. Carson was looking on and enjoying their banter. "Just stay off of it as much as possible, Fiona. I'll give you a crutch that will help the first few days. Keep it elevated when you can. And you'll have to close up shop for the week. It's not too serious," Carson said.

"Thank you, Carson," Fiona replied, "Now, if you will help me back to the salon, Nathan, I can get it closed down. Looks like I have an unexpected vacation."

Nathan carefully helped her to her feet and handed her the crutch, walking slowly by her side and holding her other arm as they left the infirmary.

"Looks like she is in good hands," Carson said to himself with a laugh, turning back to clean up a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

2 weeks later—

Fiona was now back at work, her ankle as good as new. As she worked on Molly's hair, she thought about the last couple of weeks. Getting injured may have been the best thing that could have happened to her.

Nathan had been very attentive during her recovery. They had had dinner several times, even after her ankle was healed. He sought her out most days, and she had overheard some gossip going around about the two of them. It seems people thought they were a couple. When Molly came in today, the first thing she wanted to talk about was Nathan.

Fiona found herself smiling most of the time lately, just happy that such a wonderful man wanted to spend time with her. She didn't know what might become of their relationship in the future, but she had hopes.

She had high hopes.

###

Elizabeth and Lucas were walking down the sidewalk when Rosemary suddenly hurried up to them. "Rosemary, you certainly look excited," Elizabeth exclaimed. "Oh, I am! Very excited! What do you think of the idea of us having a fashion show, right here in Hope Valley?"

"A fashion show? What are you talking about, Rosemary?" Elizabeth asked, intrigued.

"With the growth of our town, I thought it would be a good idea to show off some new designs, see if we can boost some business for the shop," Rosemary said. "Lucas, I was hoping we could use the saloon, would that be possible?"

"It depends on how soon you need it, Rosemary," Lucas replied. "We are actually closing it down tomorrow for a couple of weeks for some remodeling."

"Lucas, I didn't know you were remodeling the saloon," Elizabeth responded as she looked at him.

"Just a few things I wanted to make some improvements on," Lucas said, "Didn't I mention it to you?"

"No, you didn't," Elizabeth said curiously. "Well, I can't wait to see what you have planned for it," she replied. "I think you will like it," Lucas said with a smile.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I am going to need some models for the fashion show. I can count you in?" Rosemary asked.

"Me? I'm no model Rosemary," Elizabeth answered with a laugh. "I have the perfect dress in mind, with the perfect fabric. It would bring out the blue in your eyes. You just have to! Many of the women in town will be participating. I won't take no for an answer," Rosemary declared.

"Well, alright. I will do it for you. I just hope I don't embarrass you," Elizabeth acquiesced.

Lucas looked down at her and smiled, "You will be the most beautiful woman there," he said. "Of course, you might be a little prejudiced, Mr. Bouchard," Elizabeth said teasingly.

"I've got to run, designs to design!" Rosemary clapped her hands, "Ooh, I can't wait!" She sashayed away leaving Lucas and Elizabeth laughing.

"Sounds like Hope Valley is moving up in the world," Elizabeth said to Lucas, "a fashion show! Right here! Just think of it."

Lucas smiled as he looked at her and responded, "Yes, just think of it."

###

The next week was full of hustle and bustle around Hope Valley. Lucas had hired many of the men and some women of the town to work on the saloon, swearing everyone involved to secrecy. He wouldn't allow anyone to come into that part of the building that wasn't involved in the remodel. The people staying in the hotel above had to use the rear entrance. Elizabeth was intrigued at his concealment of the details, as he wouldn't even share them with her. Anytime she would ask questions, he would simply say, "You will just have to wait and see, my love." She had to admit she was getting excited to see what he was doing.

Elizabeth had been busy herself. Rosemary had her in and out of the dress shop with fittings for the fashion show. She absolutely loved the fabric that Rosemary had picked out for her, it was a gorgeous blue with a sheen to it. It would indeed bring out the color of Elizabeth's eyes.

The dress was fuller than Elizabeth was used to wearing, but she had to trust that Rosemary knew fashion more than she did. After all, it was an evening gown, not every-day wear. She loved the way she looked in it, even if it did seem way too fancy.

Elizabeth had spent most evenings alone with Jack this past week. Rosemary was working long hours creating, and Lucas was at the petroleum office in the daytime and the saloon until late.

She had just put Jack to bed when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, Lucas stood there smiling brightly, "Lucas! What a nice surprise!" Elizabeth declared, matching his smile with her own. Lucas stepped forward and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "I have missed you so much, my Elizabeth."

They stood there for a moment enjoying their embrace, then they both stepped back. Lucas reached up and touched her cheek. She reached her own hand up and placed it on his.

"I have to admit, I will be glad when you are finished with the saloon," she said. "I have missed you terribly this week, Lucas." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Just one more week," he stated warmly.

"Would you like to come in for a slice of cake?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. "Yes, I would," he answered, "as long as I can stare at your beautiful face while I am eating it. Where's my boy?"

"You are a little too late to see him today, I just put him to bed," Elizabeth responded, loving the phrase he used.

"I have sure missed him this week," Lucas said while Elizabeth went to cut him a piece of cake. "I think he has been looking for you, he keeps pointing at the door and saying "book," Elizabeth said as she sat down. "That makes me happy and sad all at the same time," Lucas said, his eyes shining. "I will come by tomorrow to see both of you. I hate to admit I need a little break," he said with a laugh, "I'm not as young as I used to be. I am going to take the day off and let Mike be in charge. Are you free?"

"If you are taking some time off, then I am going to make myself free," Elizabeth said happily. "Lucas, we really need to figure out what Jack should call you. We haven't talked about that."

"You are correct. Let me give that a little thought and we can talk about it very soon," Lucas responded. "This cake is delicious, Elizabeth. Thank you. I guess I better be going, or people will talk…" Lucas stopped and stared deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved more than life, wishing he never had to leave her again.

They both stood and held hands as she walked him to the door. "Til tomorrow then," Lucas said as he kissed her hand and disappeared into the night.

###

Fiona had straightened things up, then opened the door of the salon from the inside the next morning ready to start her day. There stood Nathan, leaning against the wall smiling at her. "Good morning, Constable. Need a new do?" Fiona teased. "No, the barber took care of me last week. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with Allie and me tonight at the cafe," he asked.

"I would love to," Fiona said happily, "That is one sweet girl you have there."

"She thinks you are pretty special too. You are all she talks about these days," Nathan said, looking at her with those blue eyes straight to her heart.

"That's sweet," Fiona said, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden. Certainly not like her to be timid.

"I have enjoyed spending time with you lately, Fiona. I am finding that the more I am around you, the more I want to be with you," Nathan said seriously.

Fiona smiled at him, "Thank you, Nathan. I have enjoyed our time together also."

There was a silent moment between them, then Nathan said, "Alright, I'll see you later then. Have a good day, Fiona."

"You too, Nathan," Fiona said. Then she walked into the salon, closed the door and leaned against it laughing and tearing up at the same time.

A few moments later, Rosemary came into the door of the salon. "I just saw Nathan leaving," she said dramatically, "what was he doing here this time of the morning?" Fiona tried to act casual as she responded, "Oh not much, he just asked me to dinner…again. With Allie this time."

"Not much?! Fiona! That is fantastic!" Rosemary excitedly replied.

"Not only that, but he told me he is enjoying my company these days," Fiona said with a big smile on her face.

Rosemary ran over and hugged her friend, "I think we are going to have another romance on our hands very soon. I'm so thrilled for you! You deserve nothing but happiness, Fiona." "Now don't make me cry!" Fiona replied, then she spoke again, "How are the dresses coming along? The ones for the fashion show?"

Rosemary clapped her hands together, "The dresses are beautiful! Especially Elizabeth's. Of course, hers is the most important one…" "I would say so," Fiona replied. "Ok, Rosemary, I have an appointment in a few minutes, so I'll catch up with you later?"

"Of course! See you later my friend!" Rosemary waved and left the salon just as Fiona's first customer of the day arrived.

###

Lucas showed up the next morning with flowers. Elizabeth opened the door smiling at the handsome man standing on her stoop.

"Now, they aren't as pretty as you are, but I thought you might like these," he said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Lucas, you spoil me," Elizabeth said as she took them. "You deserve to be spoiled. Also, some good news. The remodel is coming along nicely and should be done in a couple of days. Of course, then we have to set it up for Rosemary's fashion show this Friday. I'm very excited for you to see it," Lucas exclaimed.

"You have been very mysterious about the whole thing, Lucas," Elizabeth said.

"I just want you to be surprised. And the rest of the town, of course," he responded.

"Well, I'm glad it's almost finished. Maybe I'll get to see you more," she said coyly as she looked up at Lucas. He leaned down and kissed her, then felt something tugging on his pants leg.

"Jack! How is my boy doing?" he said as Jack lifted his hands to be picked up and Lucas obliged him. He tickled Jack's belly bringing giggles. "I have missed you son…" Lucas paused, realizing what he said and looked at Elizabeth. She didn't seem to be bothered by it as she put her arm around Lucas' back and squeezed him to her.

"What are we going to do today?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought we would just spend some time hanging around here and playing with Jack, if that's okay with you. And then maybe I'll buy you both some lunch at the café," Lucas replied. "Sounds good to me. Of course, any time we have together is time I enjoy," Elizabeth responded.

Lucas put Jack down and their day together began. He would be glad when these few days had passed, and he would have a lot more time to spend with the two people he loved most.

###

Friday finally arrived. Elizabeth had asked Laura to watch Jack in the evening instead of during the day, Lucas promising to take Laura home if it was late when they got back to Elizabeth's house.

And it probably would be.

It seemed all the activity that had surrounded the saloon, was now going on at the dress shop and hair salon, then moved over to the hotel later in the day. They had set up a few rooms at the hotel as dressing rooms for the ladies that were going to wear Rosemary's designs. Everyone was still going in the back way, Lucas insisted on it. The saloon was going to stay a secret until the last moment.

And apparently so were the dresses. Rosemary kept the ladies separated that were wearing her designs so they wouldn't see each other. She especially didn't want anyone seeing Elizabeth's dress. Other than her and Fiona, of course.

It was her finest design. Fiona had been busy the whole day doing hair and was now in the room with Elizabeth putting her hair mostly up in a very attractive way, with some hanging down in the back. Elizabeth couldn't believe how nervous she was, never having done anything like this before, and Rosemary was flitting around like a bee in a garden. When Fiona was done, Elizabeth stepped into her gown and Rosemary fastened up the back. Rosemary and Fiona stepped back in awe.

"Elizabeth…" Fiona started. "I'm…speechless," Rosemary said.

Elizabeth turned and looked in the mirror. When she saw her reflection, she gasped. "Wow, Rosemary, Fiona, I can't believe that is me," Elizabeth said as she stared in shock at the mirror. The dress was amazing, flounces in just the right places, and a little lower cut in the front than she would normally wear, but not revealing. The sleeves were short and puffy. There was lace and ribbons tastefully done. The gown hung beautifully and was just the perfect amount of fullness. Then she looked at her hair. Fiona had done a magnificent job, half up and half down, with curls going down her back. Rosemary had insisted on a tiara, even when Elizabeth balked. Rosemary won and Elizabeth had to admit she was right. The tiara was the perfect touch. The blue fabric would shimmer as Elizabeth moved. They were all quiet for the few minutes it took for Elizabeth to take in her appearance. She turned away from the mirror to look at her two friends.

"I feel like Cinderella," Elizabeth said. "I have never seen a dress like this before, it is absolutely stunning Rosemary. Thank you for letting me wear it. And Fiona. My hair looks wonderful. Thank you, both of you." Elizabeth went from serious to excited quickly. "I can't believe we are having a fashion show, and I am so nervous," Elizabeth said elatedly.

"Elizabeth, you will be the belle of the ball- so to speak. You look fabulous. It won't be long now, are you ready?" Rosemary asked.

"You mean, I have to go first?" Elizabeth asked anxiously. "Look at you, Elizabeth. Of course, you have to go first," Rosemary stated. "I'll help you down the stairs."

Fiona remained upstairs as Rosemary started down with Elizabeth. Rosemary turned around and gave Fiona a wink, and Fiona grinned back at her. They proceeded down the steps and stopped at the bottom. Elizabeth looked around, "Rosemary, what's all this," she said quietly. There were tall curtains circling around the saloon area, blocking her view from the other side. Whatever Lucas had done, was still unseen until she walked through the curtains.

"Lucas is a bit eccentric, I believe," Rosemary said very seriously. "He wanted everything to be perfect tonight. He really loves you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked puzzled, "What does any of this have to do with me?" she asked, at a loss.

"Walk through that curtain and find out," Rosemary said as she pointed.

Elizabeth looked at Rosemary, bewildered at what her friend had just said. "You look beautiful," Rosemary said as she nodded, "It's time."

Elizabeth decided she would get no answers from Rosemary. She walked to the curtain and stood there taking deep breaths. She looked back at Rosemary and was greeted with a teary smile. Then she separated the curtains and walked through.

When she saw the other side, she knew the fashion show was a ruse. What she entered was like walking into a dream. Music started from somewhere as soon as she came in the room. She walked forward several steps and stopped.

Her mouth dropped open and all she could do was stare. There were curtains draped around the ceiling all the way around from the center to the outside edge of the room. There were new walls built, obviously not for the saloon, but for tonight. They were painted to look like castle walls and even had arched doorways in them. Greenery and flowers were everywhere. Butterflies and birds, not real of course, were added into the greenery that surrounded the room and even swathed down from above the walls. Candles and lights were all over, and yet it wasn't brightly lit, just a glow all around the room. The space looked huge. All the tables were gone and even the bar had been moved out.

Elizabeth just stood and beheld, not wanting to miss anything. She had never seen anything more beautiful.

Then her eyes lit on the one point in the room that truly mattered. Her eyes settled on the man that had done all of this, obviously for her. Lucas stood across the room, in all his glory. He was wearing a black tuxedo with tails, a black vest and tie, and a white shirt. He had his hands clasped together in front of him and he was holding a red rose. He had been standing there since before she entered and had not moved, wanting Elizabeth to take everything in. She then noticed a five-piece stringed quintet standing a few feet behind him against the wall. That was where the music was coming from.

When she locked eyes with him, he began walking forward. Elizabeth felt like her feet were glued to the floor. Lucas approached her with a dimpled smile. Then he spoke, "If I were to call you beautiful, it wouldn't even begin to describe how you look this evening. I don't believe such a word has been created yet. You look…magnificent." He held up the rose in his hand, "A lovely rose, for a fairy tale princess," he said. She reached out and took the rose, finally smiling back at him, still in shock.

"You did all of this," she gestured around the room, "for me?"

"Everything I do is for you, Elizabeth. And every princess needs a royal ball. Shall we…dance?" he said as he held out his hand to her. She took it and he swept her into his arms as they waltzed around the floor. Nothing existed, only them and this moment. They never lost each other's gaze. Whether it was minutes or hours was hard to tell, they were so caught up in one another. When the music ended, Lucas left her standing in middle of the room. He raised her hand and kissed it, walking back to the quintet. The music softened so much that Elizabeth could barely hear it. Lucas turned back toward her and began speaking.

"I once told you that I believed I would know my soulmate when I met her. I met her a while back in that street out there. I mistook her for a waitress…" he paused, and Elizabeth smiled, remembering the day. He began walking towards her.

"You once asked me if I planned to be patient, like my father. I am sure you remember my answer to that question. Elizabeth, I would have waited a lifetime for you, if that is what it took to win your heart. Thankfully, I didn't have to. I'm a very patient man, but once I kissed your lips, I didn't want to be patient anymore. I wanted to make you mine.

"All of this," he indicated the room, "is because I wanted to show you how important you are to me. I wanted this day to be extra special, and unlike any other. By the look on your face when you walked through that curtain, I succeeded. And that makes me very happy."

Lucas was now standing in front of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I ask you to pass through life at my side- to be my second self and best earthly companion." Elizabeth smiled as she recognized the quote from Jane Eyre.

"I do not want to go through this life without you, my love," Lucas knelt down on one knee holding out a ring box as Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth and tears filled her eyes.

"I know I am not your first love, but I want to be your last. Would you please make me the happiest man alive and be my wife…just because?" he asked, his eyes shining and a tear running down his cheek.

"Lucas, I have dreamed of this moment so many times. Of course, I had no idea you would do…this," she looked around the room, "You really are a hopeful romantic. I don't deserve you, and yet you love me so greatly. Yes, I will be your wife," Elizabeth responded, tears flowing down her face.

Suddenly the room exploded with applause and Elizabeth glanced around to see all of their friends in the room clapping for them, somehow sneaking in while they were distracted. Lucas placed the exquisite diamond ring on her finger, then stood and wrapped her in his arms, swinging her around and around. When he placed her back on her feet, he took her face in his hands, smiling through his tears. "I adore you, my precious Elizabeth," he said and then leaned down to kiss his newly engaged fiancée, the crowd erupting in more applause.

Lucas pointed to the quintet and they began playing loudly. "Now, let the ball begin!" he exclaimed over the music. Some couples began dancing, but many of their closest friends gathered around to congratulate Elizabeth and Lucas. "Rosemary, I need to talk to you," Elizabeth said, "you lied to me." A smile showed that she wasn't really angry.

"Lied? What in the world are you talking about?" Rosemary responded, "I am a famous actress, and I act, I don't lie. And look around you," she waved her arms indicating the room, "is this not a fashion show?" She laughed after she spoke and hugged Elizabeth, whispering in her ear, "I am so happy for you, my friend." "Thank you, Rosemary, for all of your help," Elizabeth said.

"I want to dance with my fiancée, so you will all have to talk to her later," Lucas said with a grin as he whisked Elizabeth away for another dance.

Nathan walked up to stand next to Fiona as she was staring at the new couple. She let out a sigh, "They do make a lovely pair don't they," she said, not realizing it was Nathan who was standing there. "Yes, I believe they do," Nathan said. Fiona turned towards him and smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Constable," she declared. "Fiona, you look beautiful tonight. Would you like to dance with a Mountie?" Nathan asked expectantly.

Fiona placed her hand in his and he led her out onto the dance floor. Elizabeth noticed and tapped Lucas on the back. "Do you see what I see?" she said. "Yes," Lucas said as he glanced their way, then looked back at Elizabeth, "I'm happy for them, but much happier for us."

They danced for a time, then Lucas spoke again, "Elizabeth, we never had that conversation about little Jack. You wanted to know what he should call me. I am partial to Daddy, if you agree with me adopting him. I love him like he's my own. But it is totally up to you. And, of course, we would keep his last name as Thornton…"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, then smiled, "I think Daddy would be just perfect. You are an amazing man, Lucas Bouchard." He stopped them by the wall and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a long, breathtaking kiss. When she stepped back, she said, "Now, my handsome fiancé, after that kiss I hope you aren't wanting a long engagement…"

###

Epilogue

Fiona was straightening things up in the salon after a particularly busy day. She turned when she heard the door open, hoping it wasn't a last-minute customer wanting an appointment. She smiled when she saw Nathan standing there, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

He returned the smile and walked towards her. "I hope you like flowers," he said, his gaze making her heart race. "Fiona, I hate that I wasted so much time chasing a relationship that was never going to happen, when I could have been spending that time with someone I have grown to care about very much." She took the flowers from him and placed them on a table nearby. "Nathan, I believe you know that I feel the same way. But, if I haven't been clear, let me fix that," Fiona said as she reached up and pulled his face down to hers in an unexpected kiss. Nathan stood there looking a little surprised, then smiled his crooked smile. "I think I am going to need a little more clarity," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed her, leaving them both a little breathless.

"I believe that perhaps we are officially courting after that," Nathan said when he pulled back. "If you say so, Nathan. I would never argue with a constable," Fiona said smiling brightly.

###

Elizabeth had her gift for Lucas all wrapped and ready to go. Today was his birthday and she couldn't wait to see him. Rosemary had happily agreed to watch Jack. She had missed him with being so busy at the shop the last few weeks, so she was eager to spend some quality time with her favorite boy. Lucas had said he would be at the library today, so Elizabeth knew exactly where to find him.

She said goodbye and picked up her package and left the house. Elizabeth stopped and looked around at the beautiful day, then glanced down at the ring on her hand. Lucas had chosen well. The diamond sparkled as it caught the sunlight.

When she arrived at the library, she found Lucas inside. He turned as she entered and smiled at her. "Good morning, my love," he said as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning to you, and happy birthday, Lucas. I brought you something," Elizabeth said, handing him the package.

"Really, Elizabeth? You didn't have to get me anything," Lucas protested as he took the present. "Oh, but you are wrong," Elizabeth answered, "I had to get you this."

Lucas looked down and untied the string wrapped around the gift. When he removed the paper, his eyes were wide. "Elizabeth! Your book! You didn't tell me it was published," he said, his smile all the thanks she needed.

"If I had told you, then I would have missed this moment," she replied, grinning at him.

He ran his hand over the cover and the binding. "It's beautiful, Elizabeth. Thank you. I am so happy that your dream finally came true," he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Both of my dreams came true," Elizabeth said, holding his gaze.

"You need to open it, Lucas," Elizabeth said. He opened the cover to reveal her signature. Nothing else written there, just her name. "Thank you for autographing it for me. It is even more special now," Lucas said running his finger over the writing.

"Turn the page," Elizabeth said. Lucas looked at her briefly, then back at the book.

When he turned the page, tears filled his eyes. She had dedicated her book to him.

"To Lucas,

My inspiration, my encourager, and my soulmate.

I love you,

Elizabeth

p.s. Just because."

Lucas had a lump in his throat. He realized she had to have done this long before the proposal and he was touched by that. This woman loved him, and he felt very blessed indeed.

He stared at the words a long while, not saying anything. Then he looked up at Elizabeth.

"How can I ever deserve you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure you can, but you have a lifetime to keep trying," she said jokingly, and then brought his face down to hers for a long, satisfying, kiss.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed my little story of Lucas and Elizabeth. As much as I wanted to have the proposal in the library, it just wouldn't work with my storyline. I thought the saloon was a perfect second choice, as that is where they met in the street. I wanted to show that Lucas thought of her as his princess. The ball may have been a bit over-the-top, but Lucas is pretty extra where Elizabeth is concerned. Plus, it was unexpected and fun.

Also, it is a very long chapter that I could have broken into two but decided to leave it as is.

I may or may not write a sequel, so many other things I could tell about the folks in Hope Valley, including the wedding. But for now, I am taking a short writing break.

Blessings, SK/kg


End file.
